Kingdom Hearts Rebirth
by Walker of Nothing
Summary: Xemnas was killed by Sora, but somehow he survived and now he is searching for new Nobodies. He will rebuild the organization and complete Kingdom Hearts and regain the heart he longs for.
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom Hearts Rebirth by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts all other OCs belong to their respective owners

Chapter one Fading

Xenmas POV

The last thing that I could remember when Sora dealt the finishing blow, was Kingdom Hearts, why was I cursed and then everything went black.

I saw myself floating through nothingness, there was nothing in every direction, then I felt a presence appear behind me.

"I told you it would never work and that you would fail, but you wouldn't listen"l."

I turned around only to see the enigma, I still wasn't sure why it kept appearing and I really didn't care why.

"If you really want to succeed against Sora, then your going to need a new organization and a way out."

Then a portal of darkness opened up and I walked through and emerged into Twilight Town, where I sensed a new Nobody.

I walked down the streets when I noticed a somebody losing their heart, but as I predicted, he turned into a Nobody.

The Heartless were intent on killing him, so I decided to help him out. I leaped and slashed at the nearest Heartless with my Ethereal blades destroying them instantly.

"Who are you and why do I feel nothing?"

I sliced through the rest of the creatures just as he finished his question, I opened a portal of darkness and beckoned him to follow.

We emerged at The Castle That Never Was and were greeted by the two new nobodies that I had already recruited before I left for Twilight Town.

"Hmmmm, what do you think about the new Nobody sis?"

"He looks useful, good choice Master Xenmas as always."

The new Nobody was still dazed, as expected, he had no idea what was happening, oh well, he'll return to normal soon.

"Linxy, Xaley, I'm going to fetch another Nobody, so I leave you to train the new one."

"As you wish Master Xenmas."

I left through a portal of darkness and emerged into Twilight Town again to find the new Nobody, this one had already been born, so I had to act fast.

Xaley/Linxy POV

We were ready to train the new Nobody, but he was still in a daze, but then he looked at us and said something.

"You two are the cutest girl's I've seen so far, maybe we could all go out for a bite."

"Wow, so you can talk and flirt at the same time."

"What's your name?"

"Zack, the best marksman out there."

"Well anyway, Master Xenmas should be here with the new recruit."

Xenmas POV

I found her on the Clock Tower, she was just sitting there, she didn't seemed surprised when I sat next to her.

"I'm different aren't I?"

"Yes you have lost your heart to darkness and have become a Nobody, but you can reclaim your heart if you join me."

She nodded her head and followed me through the darkness and emerged into The World That Never Was.

"We have a new comrade to wear the coat."

"That's great Master Xenmas, we found another one as well" the twins said.

"Good, we will meet Where Nothing Gathers to arrange ranks and other business."

We all appeared in our seats ready for the ceremony.

"Linxy and Xaley The Twin Blades will be Second in command, Zack The Marksman of Death will be Number III, April The Keyblade of Faith will be Number IV and Haxel The Spear of Victory will be Number V."

"We will conduct meetings here once a week to decide on important business, you will be compensated for the missions you complete and the Moogles are always open."

"You can get to your rooms by leaving here and exiting the Grey area and entering the Proof of Existence."

"That is all dismissed."

I left them and prepared for the long day ahead, Sora will not stop us this time, we will succeed and regain our hearts.

Thanks for reading, The twin OCs Linxy and Xaley are mine, Zack the cocky flirt, is Night Owl 904, April the friendly Nobody is Crystal Waters and Haxel the sometimes distant Nobody is Cecilia Hearts thanks guys and their is still nine spots open so don't hesitate to pm me the OCs. Please keep reviewing and reading. 


	2. Chapter 2

Kingdom Hearts Rebirth by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts all other OCs belong to their respective owners

Chapter three Meetings

Xenmas POV

The members were grouped in the Grey area waiting for instructions, they seemed to be getting along fairly well.

In the past I had ruled the organization through fear and distrust, which only led to betrayal and my own downfall.

Now I want the organization to be ruled by trust, not fear, we will succeed and regain our hearts and be reborn.

"Linxy, Xaley, you may give the members their missions for today, after they complete them, then you will assess their progress and give them these" I explained to them while throwing them the cards.

"When your missions are complete, use these to redeem your reward at the Moogle Shop, I have already compensated the Moogles."

"One more thing, any munny or items you find, feel free to use them in any way you see fit."

With that said I left the rest in the twins capable hands, it was odd, they were the first people I saw when I woke up.

Xenos POV Flashback

"Do you think he's still alive Linxy?"

"Of course he his, Master is the strongest of all Nobodies."

"Who are you?"

I feel like I was run over by a truck and my vision was just starting to focus, I saw two girl's, one had purple eyes and long pink hair, while the other one had red eyes and long silver hair.

"Yay your still alive" the pink haired one squealed with excitement.

"We're glad you are safe, we were afraid Sora and the others would come back, so we closed the portal leading here" the silver haired one said sounding relieved.

Xenos POV

That was an experience I will never forget, they are an interesting duo, with their dual personalities and energy, I'm sure that matters will be better left with them.

I sensed a new Nobody being born, so I opened a Dark Corridor to Twilight Town to find them before it was to late.

It was odd to find so many Nobodies here, it was probably the heart shower, all Sora did was create more Heartless, which in turn created more Nobodies.

I saw a girl up ahead fighting Heartless, she had red hair and green eyes, she was holding interesting swords. They were long and thin and then curved into hooks at the end, they looked deadly and helpful, as her weapons hooked the creatures and then she smashed them into the others.

I decided to give her a hand, I summoned my Ethereal blades and started slicing through anything that got in my way.

She looked a little surprised at first, but then she continued her assault on the creatures, together the two of us destroyed the rest of them.

"What is your name?"

She didn't answer, she seemed quiet, maybe I intimidated her I wasn't sure how or why.

"My name is Xenmas, I'm sure your confused about what those creatures are, why you can't feel your heart, do not worry I can help you, if you want."

"I'm Kari, you are just like me in a way, I can't explain it, but your coat, your aura and your weapons, you don't have a heart just like me."

She was amazing, she could tell a lot about me with little to none information, I need someone like her, especially for reconnaissance.

"Then join me and I can help you regain your lost heart."

She nodded her head and I snapped my fingers and both of us together walked through darkness and emerged into The World That Never Was.

Another new member, soon all of us will have hearts and we will be reborn into new beings, we will be Somebody's.

Thanks for reading and the OC was Kari, courtesy of Night Owl 904 thanks and please keep reading and reviewing. Don't forget eight spots left, so submit an OC. 


	3. Chapter 3

Kingdom Hearts Rebirth by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts all other OCs belong to their respective owners

Chapter four Rank

Xenmas POV

The others had already finished their missions by the time I got back, I called a meeting and everyone appeared in their seats, Linxy and Xaley to my right and April next to them while Zack was to my left and Haxel next to him.

"Today is a momentous day, for their is another comrade to wear the coat, let us all welcome Kari, The Silent Maiden."

My voice boomed and the new member appeared in her seat next to April, everyone stared at the new recruit with interest.

Zack seemed to be enjoying this, since all of the other members besides me were girls, I think he's flirted with just every girl here.

"I see that you all have survived your first missions, so rejoice in your victory, as you complete more missions your strength will grow."

We will find more Nobodies and when we do, only the strongest will have the opportunity to become a seated member."

"The others I will assign to you, the Heartless are only going to grow stronger, especially after the heart shower, which is probably why you are all Nobodies."

"Don't worry Master, if we were not Nobodies, then we wouldn't all be together, if we complete Kingdom Hearts it will grant us everything."

"Xaley is right, being a Nobody has it's pros and cons and to have anything you desire if your a Nobody is pretty awesome."

You have a point, I've been a Nobody for over thirteen years now, so it's pretty easy to lose hope."

"Anyway, what about Sora what if he finds out of our existence?"

I looked towards April and thought for a moment, what would we do if he came back.

"By the time he realizes it, we will be to strong, he may have beaten me, but I have gained considerable strength since then."

"My biggest mistake was to stall Sora while we fought against him one at a time when we should have teamed up against him."

"I will not make that mistake again, until I have squads of Nobodies all of us will go on missions as teams."

"Since April can wield the keyblade her weapons will be able to capture every heart it slays, we will use Sora if necessary, but only if he knows of our presences."

"Kari, you will now be number VI in the organization, welcome and don't hesitate to ask any questions."

"Can we freely access the castle?"

"Yes you can access any place, including the library and the computer room, where all of the organizations accomplishments, failures, betrayals and database on all of the previous members."

"You can also explore the Dark City and the rest of the world, it is a word specifically created for us Nobodies."

"You are dismissed, you may do as you please for the rest of the day and do not forget to redeem your rewards, that is all."

With that said they all disappeared from their seats and I sat their wondering what would happen next, would Sora prevail or would we succeed.

Thanks for reading and please keep reviewing and one more thing, I plan on having subordinates for the seated members, so if you have one in mind review or pm me and authors who sent me the OCs you also have the opportunity to send me a Lesser Nobody for your OCs. 


	4. Chapter 4

Kingdom Hearts Rebirth by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts all other OCs belong to their respective owners

Chapter five Enemies

April POV

The Superiors presence feels overwhelming, it's almost scary to think what would happen if you failed, what he would do to you.

Now we have to be paired together for safety, if the Superior was defeated by Sora, then it's no wonder he is pairing us up.

Today I was paired with Zack, so far I'm the only girl he hasn't flirted with me yet, it's ironic, suddenly we all wake up and we're Nobodies.

I walked towards the Twins ready for my mission, Zack was already here, not surprising, he made it is mission to be the first at the Grey area.

"What's today's mission?"

"Your mission today is in Twilight Town..."

"...You will be taking down a giant Heartless."

"Hmmm, sounds fun" Zack seemed to be interested in the mission, from what I heard he likes to fight.

This file folder contains the data we have collected, when you fell your Mark, the information you gained during the confrontation will be recorded."

"Make sure you return the folder to us, that way your efforts now will help us to devise better strategies to take it down."

After they gave us the file folder a Dark Corridor opened up leading to Twilight Town, the two of us together walked through and emerged into the Market Place.

"Our Giant Heartless is unknown, however it can summon reinforcements when it slams it's fist into the ground"

"That's when we want to run up it's arm and strike at it's head, they must have a good reconnaissance agent." He actually sounded impressed, it's no mystery why Superior would choose them for his right hand and left hand.

We walked up the long hill until we reached the Clock Tower and while we were searching for the creature it appeared behind us.

? POV

"Computer analyze Heartless."

*Analyzing Giant Heartless*** Name: Darkside, Power: B, Defense: D, Magic: C, Special Techniques: Meteorite, Supernova, Earth shatter, Pool of Darkness, Analysis complete***

"This is barely worth my interest, Caster, it's time."

A figure appeared ,she looked like a Fox girl, a sorcerer of the magic arts, my loyal Servant, I wonder how Hikaru is doing.

"I'm ready to help Master, they will pay for distracting my Master from his work."

She leaped off the Clock Tower and flew towards the Giant Heartless firing spells at the pitiful creature.

"Computer, activate hacking version 3.0, Alpha sequence."

*** Activating Hacking sequence, performing Alteration of the Soul, Servant, Caster, overall capabilities temporary raised by 25%***

April POV

The creature kneeled and started to fire meteors at us, I deflected the meteors away from Zack so he could effectively hit the creature with his arrows.

Then it suddenly smashed it's hand into the ground pooling darkness letting darkness entering this world.

Before any of us could react, what appeared to be a Fox girl flew past us and shot fireballs at the creatures head stunning it.

"Attack" A voice commanded.

The heartless tried to smash the Fox girl, but she nimbly dodged and sliced the creatures arm.

"Guard" The voice commanded again.

The creature fired multiple meteors, but the girl surrounded herself with a barrier, the attack was blocked and she countered, hitting it's legs.

"Break" The voice commanded once more, just who was that.

She smashed through it's shield and broke it's arm, the creatures every move was countered and blocked, it was amazing.

"Master" she called.

"Extra an alternate reality"

The Fox girl finished up with a shock wave that finished the job, the giant heartless slowly dissipated.

The creature attempted to smash us before it died, but Fox girl deftly blocked and thrashed it thoroughly.

"Good work Caster."

"The praise is much appreciated Master."

Who are these people and what are they doing here, this day just keeps getting weirder and weirder.

"The names Shizuru and that's Caster, I'm a professional hacker, I can even hack into the fabrics of the world you see.

A professional hacker, we could use somebody like him, his partner too, Superior would be pleased to have allies like these.

"Shizuru, it's about time I found you." A girl appeared out of a virtual portal that opened up, followed by her own Servant.

"I have a proposal, if you help us, then we can help you, help us complete Kingdom Hearts and it will grant you anything."

"So what do you say, there must be something you want?"

"What do you say, we may have escaped the war, but the Victor will kill us, it's your call."

She thought about it for a few minutes and then gave me her answer.

"Sure, why not, I'm sure this is better than the alternative, I'm in."

Thanks for reading and please keep reviewing and the OC Hackers Shizuru and Hikaru are mine and the servants are the owned by the creators of Fate Extra. There is still nine spots open so please submit an OC 


	5. Chapter 5

Kingdom Hearts Rebirth by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts all other OCs belong to their respective owners

Chapter six Chaos

April POV

I opened a Dark Corridor and we walked through and emerged into the safety of darkness.

"Did you hear something."

"I heard that, for sure."

Suddenly Heartless appeared surrounding us, but they didn't attack us, it was like they were waiting for a command or something else like that.

"What is he saying?" I asked Shizuru, I couldn't understand what he was saying.

"Computer analyze foreign language."

***Analyzing foreign language*** I am Xaki, son of Chaos and commander of darkness.

"Can you translate my words into his language?"

"Of course."

"I am April, part of an organization who has no heart and only knows darkness, we seek to complete Kingdom Hearts and defeat Sora."

***Translation complete, translating incoming language***

"So you are just like me, you intend to snuff out the light, interesting, if completing Kingdom Hearts will give you the power to defeat him, then I will lend you my Legion and will help you defeat Sora." He spoke in our language, interesting, interesting indeed.

"Let me show you the way out." He snapped his fingers and a portal leading to The Castle That Never Was.

We all walked through and emerged into the Grey area, Linxy and Xaley saw us and after we handed them our folder, Superior called a emergency meeting.

We all appeared in our seats in Where Nothing Gathers and reported our findings to the Superior.

"Hmmm, interesting, hackers you will serve as a great asset, you can work with the twins and help with information."

"We might be able to hack into their computers to keep tabs on them, anyway you will serve as their subordinates."

"Xaki, the son of Chaos and commander of darkness, you will be number VII, Consumer of Darkness."

"With your help we can complete Kingdom Hearts and defeat Sora once and for all and regain our lost hearts."

"You are dismissed, you may do as you please."

We all left through darkness and emerged into the Grey area and we dispersed, redeeming today's rewards, training, goofing off, sleeping or anything else important to do.

I was interested in these past few days, I've gotten closer to the others, close enough to be considered friends.

We put on fake smiles now, but on the battlefield we turn into cold and sadistic killing machines.

It's almost sad, but since we're Nobodies we're so pathetic we can't even feel emotion, it has no meaning to us.

Well when we complete Kingdom Hearts it will all be worth the suffering and trials we will have to face in the future.

Thanks for reading and please keep reviewing and don't forget to submit your own OCs and subordinates for the seated members. 


	6. Chapter 6

Kingdom Hearts Rebirth by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Fate/Extra all other OCs belong to their respective owners

Chapter seven Tragedy

Hikaru POV

Shizuru and I were tailing two Somebodies, they were Ace and Geo, interesting, they might be useful.

"Hey Shizuru, what do you think about the new guy's."

"There full potential will only be unlocked when they become Nobodies."

Naturally he's right, I remember when we were helping each other, his information was a lot better than mine.

He didn't seem to mind, but we got out of there as fast as we could, the prize wasn't worth that.

They were surrounded by Neoshadows, what a pity, but we're not stupid, we are very aware of the consequences of interfering.

If we had Morales we might be willing, but we're just as heartless as everyone else around us.

Ace was doing his best with just a scythe, but his brother lost his heart and before he could react, he lost his as well.

"Let's go, Archer, I'm tired of watching, let's meet the them in Twilight Town, it's better than hanging out here in Traverse Town."

I opened a virtual portal leading to Twilight Town and my servant followed me through.

Shizuru was already there, examining the new Nobodies with great interest, he had a habit of doing that.

They came to and upon seeing us they immediately summoned their weapons ready to fight to the death.

Aces weapon was a scythe with a black handle, a red slash and was lined with three smaller blades.

Geos weapon was a single chakmra with five blades pointing to the left and was engraved with magical runes.

On closer inspection of the two, Ace had blood red eyes and gunmetal gray hair that fell just below his shoulder blades.

Geo had chilling blue eyes and bright blue hair that tinged red at his bangs, almost polar opposites in attribute and appearance, interesting.

"You don't have to worry, we are not Heartless, as I'm sure you already know, you have lost your heart and can not feel emotion.

"Wait, how do you know that?"

How amusing, he must be the hard headed one, he doesn't think logically, it's a wonder he made it this far.

"Geo, they appear to know a lot more then we think about what just happened to us and a solution to our problems."

What's this, so he must be the intelligent one, how ironic, the brains and the brawn, interesting.

"Fine."

He didn't sound very happy, but I could care less, as long as they have use, that's all that matters.

"You have lost your heart, which means you can not hope to feel any emotion, if you are ever killed your existence will be erased, you are what we call a Nobody."

"However there is still hope, if you help us complete Kingdom Hearts, then it will grant you anything and everything that you desire."

"So what do you need to complete it?" Geo asked sounding intrigued by what I just told him.

"Collecting hearts, even though you can not, there are other jobs you can help with, so what do you say."

"Geo the only way back is to help them, I don't like this any more than you do, but it is the only way."

"Okay, if it is the only way."

I opened a virtual portal leading to The Castle That Never Was and everyone was already gathered in the room Where Nothing Gathers.

"Superior we have brought the Nobodies as you requested."

They immediately summoned their weapons at the sight of the many hooded figures sitting in the chairs.

"I strongly advise that you put those toys away."

Their weapons disappeared in a flash of bright light, i wonder what is going to happen next, this is interesting.

"Ace, you will now be known as Caxe, The Shadows Flame,you will be Number VIII in the Organization."

"Geo, you will be known as Gexo, The Frozen Blight, you will be Number IX in the Organization."

"Master Xenmas, please forgive us for being late, but we brought a new Nobody, her name is Alicia."

"Hmm, then you will be number X in the Organization, good work, we still need more hearts, so do not waver from our goal."

"Dismissed."

With that said everyone went back to their own business and duties, three new Nobodies, things just kept getting better and better.

Thanks for reading and special thanks to Caxie for the two OCs Caxe and Gexo and Red X The Thief for Alicia and Guest for Xaki, your awesome guys and another special thanks for Cecilia Heart and Night Owl 904 for their support. Their are still four spots left for seated members and then all other OCs will be Subordinates for the seated members, so please review and read and submit an OC. 


	7. Chapter 7

Kingdom Hearts Rebirth by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Fate/Extra all other OCs belong to their respective owners

Chapter eight Virtual

Xaley/Linxy POV

"What do you think about all of the new Nobodies Linxy."

"I think that they are lost, they hide it, but I can tell, just like I know that Shizuru and Hikaru are very close."

Xaley squealed with excitement, she loved being involved in other people's relationship lives.

"Knowing what would come out of your mouth, I'm not going to say anymore then that."

She looked crestfallen, I didn't care, I was not going to let her spew whatever it is she does about others.

Alicia, The Hidden Shadow, the newest member of the group, she was a very hyper active Nobody.

Nobody could figure out how she got her energy, but she was always the first one back with her mission complete.

Her folder was always interesting to read, the battle data she collected had tons of information, she was fast, efficient and hyper.

We could barely process all the information we collected before she brought more. The hackers were working on creating a program that would process information faster.

The other two, Gexo and Caxe, they are quite the pair, they never go on missions with others.

I heard they lost their hearts surrounded by Neoshadows and that the they were unable to protect each other.

Of course, those are just rumors, after a processed the last of the information we went to see Master Xenmas.

I opened a Dark Corridor and made sure it was just the four of us, I didn't like the others following us.

We emerged at The Alter of Naught where we met Xenmas, he seemed transfixed by the glow of Kingdom Hearts.

"Master, I'm terribly sorry for disturbing you but we have this week's mission reports, all of the information has been processed and is ready for your approval."

He stayed quiet for a few moments and then broke out of his trance and he looked exhausted.

The Master insisted on taking the most difficult of missions by himself and refused any assistance.

He always pushed himself to hard, he was frustrated with himself because he couldn't complete Kingdom Hearts.

For thirteen years he walked the path of a Nobody, not being able to enjoy the pleasures of hope and every year that passed, became more and more unbearable.

"We also have news concerning Sora, it appears he has not noticed our presence over the past month."

Before he could respond, Hikaru whispered something in my ear and before I could reply their computers went off like a siren.

"What's going on?"

"When Ansem the Wise attempted to encode Kingdom Hearts, it left behind a data stream, someone is using his technology to try and hack into this world." Shizuru explained while trying to resolve the problem.

"Shizuru and I will open a link and confront the source and terminate it." She opened a virtual portal that would lead to the source.

"Let me go as well, I'm supposed to protect this world, I will destroy whoever tried to do this." Xenmas wasn't happy that someone tried to hack into this world, he was even willing to work with us to stop the source.

"Count us in as well, just promise us you'll stop us in the event that we try to destroy everything in sight."

We walked through the virtual portal and emerged into the data of Kingdom Hearts encoder device.

"Man you people never give up."

They looked up and saw a female figure who appeared to be covered in bandages and wearing goggles as well.

"Who are you?" I asked the strange girl.

"I'm am the next DIZ, when he died I took over his study and formed an anti organization."

Hmm, another hacker, a new problem to deal with, man I wish I could just kill her and leave.

That's easier said then done, why does this kind of thing happen to me, such is the fate of one who has a heart and lacks a soul.

Thanks for reading and please keep reviewing and my new OC is mine, if you want her profile pm me. There is still three spots open and I am also accepting OCs for the anti organization, I have one condition for the OCs, so pm me for details or leave a review thanks 


	8. Chapter 8

Kingdom Hearts Rebirth by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts all other OCs belong to their respective owners

Chapter Nine Antogonist

? POV

Why does this always happen to me, it's bad enough that I got separated from the others and now I have to deal with these things.

The girl had long purple hair, purple eyes, she was wearing a shirt that said "Resistance" with a jacket and purple shorts. Her shoes were different in a way, but she held in her hands a cursed blade.

Let's get this over with, I need to find the others, I sliced through a group of the strange creatures and as a result, I felt a searing pain on my right arm.

I ignored the pain and continued to kill the rest of the creatures, for every one that I slayed the pain grew more and more.

By the time I killed them all my whole body felt like it had been sliced through a grater, oh well.

I've already witnessed how a human becomes a Nobody, I'm glad I'm not human, sucks to be them.

Where is he, I tried telling him that splitting up was the worst idea ever, why does this always happen to me.

There he was, Ichira Masaomi, he was interesting, over sixty percent of his DNA was data.

"I told you splitting up was a bad idea, this place is crawling with things, I'm not used to fighting such different creatures."

Before he could say anything a strange virtual portal opened and a figure emerged, she was completely covered in bandages and wearing goggles.

"The source of the anomaly, maybe it's just more of those Nobodies, it doesn't matter I might find more allies."

The girl was mumbling something, but I couldn't tell what she was saying, she had a unique fashion sense.

Then she saw us and was intrigued, it was like she was reading his existence and then she gazed at me.

"How would you like to join the Anti Organization and help me restore peace to the worlds?"

"Fine, this might be fun."

He didn't seem very enthusiastic about it, it doesn't matter to me my role is over, I can't hack like he can.

"Of course a great hacker needs a servant to protect them, they can do their job in easier if their is a servant protecting them."

So I'm needed after all, I've been searching for a purpose for my existence and I've finally found it.

"I will be your sword and shield, if you will let me."

Ichira nodded his head in agreement signifying the contract and bond between master and servant.

A command seal burned into his hand completing the contract made between the two of us.

"That is a command seal, you may use that seal whenever you choose to, you can use it to give me direct orders or the power to carry them out at any cost."

He seemed pleased, but it was hard to tell exactly what he was thinking, well it's finally time for me to begin my journey.

Thanks for reading and the OC Ichira Masaomi belongs to Caxe, he is a Expert Hacker, sorry for the long wait but I was playing Fate/Extra, anyway I'm possibly going to start another crossover with Kingdom Hearts, please keep reading and reviewing 


	9. Chapter 9

Kingdom Hearts Rebirth by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts all other OCs belong to their respective owners

Chapter ten Servant

? POV

We were already walking through data streams and managed to find what are strange leader was looking for.

We were already face to face with the Organization and they were not happy to find us trying to crater Kingdom Hearts.

"I'm yours to command Master."

Ichira evidently wasn't used to commanding others, but I'm sure he can manage giving me simple orders.

"Take out whoever you can and I will assist you as best as I can."

I had my orders, so I flew towards the twins prepared to kill them, however a figure appeared and shot me with an arrow.

He had white hair and black eyes and appeared to be seventeen, but he didn't appear to be with the organization.

I quickly jumped back shielding my Master from potential danger while examining my own wounds.

Xaley/Linxy POV

The new guy nailed the enemy in the arm preventing her from harming us, he was definitely a expert marksman.

"I will not allow you to destroy Kingdom Hearts, even if it costs me my life I will destroy you."

They left through the virtual portal that they came from and we were interested in the new Nobody.

"I know that I lack a heart, I know who you are and I would like to join you and help complete Kingdom Hearts."

It's rare to find a Nobody who is already aware of so much, he must have been a Nobody for a long time.

"Of course."

Master snapped his fingers and everyone appeared in their seats wondering what the occasion was.

We have a new comrade to wear the coat, Neo you will be number XI in the Organization and you will be known as The Seer of Luster."

"I have another matter to discuss, it's about the new group who has declared themselves the Anti Organization."

"Shizuru, Hikaru, do you know anything about these people?"

"The male hacker has a command seal branded on his hand and the girl with the sword is a servant there's no doubt about it Superior."

Hikaru and Shizuru know everything about anything, they can hack into anything and find even the most discreet of information.

"I advise caution around them, if her Master uses the Command Seal then his Servant will carry out those commands no matter the cost or trial."

"However are Servants are much more experienced then his, especially since we have in the war."

"We can not determine the leaders name because that is not her actual body, she is using an avatar while her body remains in a sleep stasis hidden from detection."

"If we kill her avatar then her real body will most likely die from the rapid severed connection."

Xenmas took a moment to process all of the information that he had just received in a five minute period.

"This information will greatly benefit us and will help in the fight against the Anti organization."

The Anti organization, the organization, Servants, Masters, Hackers, Kingdom Hearts, Keyblades, Heartless, Nobodies, Sora and many Worlds.

So many things that are happening and so little time to deal with them all, I wonder how everyone else is reacting.

Thanks for reading and please keep reviewing and the new Nobody is Neo and he is owned by Guest. Guest I'm sorry for the strange title, but it's the best I could come up with. Two spots left and don't forget to read my newest story, if you want your OC to win the ultimate war then please submit and fight for it. Thousands will enter, less than one hundred will live to obtain the Holy Grail, thanks. 


	10. Chapter 10

Kingdom Hearts Rebirth by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts all other OCs belong to their respective owners

I was going to introduce a new OC but I think I accidentally offended them *Sigh*, yeah I'm clueless *Face slap* anyway please enjoy and I'll try not to offend anybody else.

Chapter Eleven Beauty

Neo POV

The Castle was magnificent it's beauty was breathtaking, my first mission solo this is going to be fun.

I walked through the Dark Corridor and emerged into Radiant Garden, the beauty is amazing but this place brings back sad memories.

"Ha, ha, ha, you were always like that moping around over the past."

That voice, it couldn't be, could it no that's not possible I was unable to...

Ichira Masaomi POV

Virtual world, we've been walking back trying to find headquarters, I sure hope are glorious leader knows what she's doing.

My Servant was still hanging her head, I guess they don't like to fail or something like that.

"Master I'm sorry for failing you, please forgive my incompetence."

Now she's apologizing for failure, she sounds genuine I wonder who she really is.

"Nobody could have guessed that was going to happen, so don't be so hard on yourself."

She looked surprised but I couldn't tell all she did was bow and we continued walking through the endless stream of data.

"We're here"

Our fearless leader opened a virtual portal and we walked through and emerged into a room that was completely white.

However in the middle of the white room was an egg shaped pod device used to store people, but why is this here?

"Inside this pod is my real body, if the virtual me dies then I want you to lead the Anti Organization."

She snapped her fingers and computers and screens cameras all kinds of stuff just appeared out of nowhere.

"This is headquarters where we will use DIZs stuff to finish what he started and destroy Xenmas."

Xaley/Linxy POV

The pain searing through my head, why, who broke the veil, I couldn't understand who or what.

"Sis are you okay?"

She sounded concerned, but I wasn't sure the pain seared through my whole body like I was being flayed.

The pain soon subsided and I felt okay enough to stand again, but as soon as I stood up my legs got wobbly.

Xaley helped me steady myself until my body started to function normally again, now I'm sure of it somebody has escaped his veil.

"Come on Xaley, we're going to Radiant Garden"

We walked through a Dark Corridor and emerged into Radiant Garden the world of light.

April POV

Caxe and Gexo were gone doing missions and I was losing at poker, go figure. No one could hope to beat Kari, no matter how subtle you tried to be she knew.

Zack was angry because he had a three of a kind and Haxel had a Full House, I manged to get a four of a kind.

Kari whooped all of us, she had a Royal Flush and we all threw our cards down in disgust, Zack just walked away.

Well that ended that, we were all broke you think we would learn but we never did.

Neo POV

It had to be her there was no doubt about it, but it shouldn't be possible yet I know its her.

"That brings back memories." There was that voice again, but this time it was giggling.

Thanks for reading and please keep reviewing and don't forget if you have the time read Dylanbagwells story Arrows of Darkness and check out Cecilia Heart, Caxe and Night Owl they have some great stories 


	11. Chapter 11

Kingdom Hearts Rebirth by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Fate Extra all other OCs belong to their respective owners

Chapter twelve Loner and Knight

Ren POV

The Land of the Dragons my favorite world, i have to keep fighting the Darkness it's the only way, I owe it to them.

*Don't Be Afraid*

That voice, why do I feel like I've heard it before, that's strange maybe I was just hearing things.

*Don't Forget*

"Hinata, do you hear that too or is it just me?"

*Your Heart Can Conquer The Darkness*

Hinata had just gotten back when the two of us were engulfed in a bright light, we slowly floated until we touched the glass floor.

There were pictures on the glass floor, pictures of people I longed to see but I knew it would never become a reality.

Exel POV

This is crazy I shouldn't even be here, this is for keyblade masters not a Nobody like me, why does this always happen to me.

I was riding up with stairs on my steed who was a mix of black, silver and white his name was Deep Impact.

I was skewering heartless as I rode on up the stairs using my lance to easily slice through them.

Man I tried to get to the castle and this happens man I am totally screwed shoot, shoot, shoot.

"I'm not a keyblade master so why am I here."

Even after yelling to what I called the great unknown I still received no answer as I expected.

Ren POV

I thought I heard a voice yell out but I wasn't sure and then a dozen Shadows popped up, both of us summoned our keyblades ready to fight.

I launched a deadly combo against one half of the group and my sister did the same, our array of attacks left the Shadows in pieces.

However our victory was short lived as more Shadows popped up to ruin the day, this time we just used twin Ars Arcanum against them.

We unleashed fast, fluid attacks that seemingly glided gracefully through the air and with each strike a Shadow fell to pieces until there were none left.

Still more appeared to surround us at least fifty or so, I wasn't sure but what I did know is that eventually we were going to run out of energy.

We defended ourselves from the oncoming onslaught then we saw what appeared to be a figure riding on a steed who had blazing red eyes and frost blue hair.

His steed glowed with power and then they started to glow a icy blue color, his attacks were amazing.

"Frost Charge."

They charged right through the Heartless and they froze like Popsicles before fading into nothing.

Exel POV

"Actual people, I can't believe there are other people here besides me."

"Ohh, your keyblade masters well that explains why your here but not me."

"Stupid Dive to the Heart, I'm not even a keyblade master."

"Well I guess I'll keep going until I find the exit, wherever it is."

"Normally I would not be able to assist you in the Dive to the Heart, but I think these are special circumstances."

"Hop on, I'll give you a ride maybe I can get out of here too."

After a few moments they got on and my Steed rode on up the stained glass stairs and a giant Heartless appeared.

"Hold on, thing's are going to get rough."

My steed glowed red and my Steed leaped and hit the Heartless, the two forces collided with each other.

"Come on I need more power."

I started to glow with power and I could feel it coursing through my veins and my Steed.

Thanks for reading Ren and Hinata are owned by Kitty 1872 and Exel and his Nobody Steed are owned by Renegrenade thanks guys, one spot left for the Organization and twelve for the Anti Organization and after that all other OCs will be Subordinates please keep reviewing and reading thanks 


	12. Chapter 12

Kingdom Hearts Rebirth by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Fate Extra all other OCs belong to their respective owners

Chapter thirteen Choices

Ren POV

He was amazing his Steed was literally tearing through the giant Heartless and with a final burst of strength we shot through the creature and as I looked back the creature faded away into nothing.

We continued on his Steed was racing up the stairs like it was nobodies business and every time we encountered a giant heartless his Steed tore through them.

"I think we're almost there it won't be long and we can get out of this place."

More giant Heartless appeared but they were no match, he jumped off his Steed and flew towards one and pierced his lance into it's head.

Then he leaped to the next one and sliced through it and stabbed the next one with his lance.

The final one erupted into darkness after a swift array of attacks that seemingly glided gracefully through darkness and reality .

He landed back on his Steed and we rode on towards the exit that would hopefully get us out of here.

"Well it's been fun but this is the end."

We got off and approached the glowing white door that had just appeared a second ago out of thin air.

"It's a shame but the next time we see each other it will be as enemies, Nobodies like me and others are never understood, so hopefully we'll never have to fight each other in the future."

With that said he walked through the door and disappeared and we walked through as well and appeared in the same world that we were in before this happened.

Exel POV

Twilight Town, man am I late she's going to kill me for sure, probably but you never know.

"Your late."

Oh shoot it's her man I was hoping she wouldn't notice my lateness but I guess I was wrong.

"I usually let Master do this but because of special unforeseen circumstances I will handle the ceremony."

You will be number XII in the Organization and you will be known as The Dark Horseman, welcome to the Organization."

"As I'm sure your already aware we are currently fighting against the Anti Organization and there forces."

"We are yet to determine their identity or exactly how many members they have at their disposal or exactly how powerful they really are."

"Man how do we fight somebody like that?"

"For now we will just focus on completing Kingdom Hearts and preventing another attack."

Thanks for reading and reviewing you guys are awesome and I also want to thank my supporters for all of their support no matter how stupid I sounded or looked thanks you guys are awesome


	13. Chapter 13

Kingdom Hearts Rebirth by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Fate Extra all other OCs belong to their respective owners

Chapter fourteen Friends

Hikaru POV

Shizuru and I were sent to find a new Nobody who had appeared in a Dive to a Heart, under normal circumstances it would be impossible. However these were not normal circumstances, with our hacking abilities we could literally defy reality itself.

We had already set up the connection now all we would have to do is transfer through the link and into the Dive.

Our DNA materialized into bits and pieces and we floated through the virtual world of ones and zeros until we reached the Dive.

Our DNA returned to normal and we were in one piece for now, this was an interesting place what many called a keyblade wielders Dive to the Heart.

They say keyblade masters of Light, Darkness and Heart all experience one at one point in their lives or another.

I saw a girl who had Silver hair and deep blue eyes, she was wearing a silver long sleeved top, blue jeans, white high heeled boots, a bracelet on her wrist and a crescent moon necklace around her neck.

"Your not a keyblade wielder are you?"

"No, I can't wield the keyblade, when I lost my heart but I don't understand why I'm hear I'm not a keyblade master."

She sounded confused but she was already aware that she was a Nobody and that she lacked a heart.

How amusing, we don't lack a heart or a soul but we certainly lack Morales, we don't care who we have to hurt to get what we want.

That's the only way to survive in this war of Light and Darkness it's the only way of life in a war like this.

"Selene, that's my name."

The sound of her voice brought me out of my thoughts, Selene that's a nice name but our introductions were cut short when Shadows appeared to ambush us.

She summoned a sword and immediately started to hack and slash at every Shadow that appeared.

Then she summoned her Bow and started firing a barrage of arrows that completely decimated all of the Heartless.

All I could see was a large blob of Shadows impaled by arrows and when they started to shine they exploded causing them all to fade away into nothing.

"We could use somebody like you in the Organization, there is a force that can grant you anything including a heart, the Force know as Kingdom Hearts."

"Will you join us and help us complete Kingdom Hearts."

She simply nodded her head in response, a new member for the Organization and the last seated member.

"You will be number XIII in the Organization you will be known as the Crescent Maiden, welcome to the Organization."

We all started to glow and then one by one we disappeared through darkness and emerged into The World That Never Was.

We walked down the streets of the Dark City until we reached the castle, Linxy and Xaley were gone and just about everyone else besides Superior.

We found the Superior in The Room Where Nothing Gathers and we reported our success of the mission and the final Seated member for the Organization.

He seemed pleased with our findings and the final member, he said something about the time was drawing near for the battle against Sora.

Thanks for reading and the OC and last Seated member for the Organization is Selene from Ruby Warrior Girl 730 thanks again and don't forget to check out Dylanbagwells story Arrows of Darkness, Cecilia Heart, Night Owl and Caxe they have some awesome stories. I am still accepting OCs for subordinates and the Anti Organization pm me about any questions and their is a special condition for applications for the Anti Organization please keep reading and reviewing


	14. Chapter 14

Kingdom Hearts Rebirth by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Fate Extra all other OCs belong to their respective owners

Chapter fifteen Phantom

Neo POV

"Of course it's me silly, but you can't tell anyone that I'm here because of complications you got that."

"Sure, whatever you want." I rolled my eyes and she appeared before me not looking pleased.

"You know I can see you right," She gave me that look. "Your lucky that I decide to put up with you." Now she went from annoyed to playful, yep that's just the way it is.

"So why are you here," She gave me a questioning look. "I thought you vowed never to come back or has something happened?" She looked concerned I didn't mean to worry her, but what can I tell her. I'm a Nobody now and all that I care about is gone, yeah that's not going to fly.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me right now if you don't want to." I looked up in surprise, she wasn't usually like this, now it was my turn to ask what was wrong.

"What's wrong?" I ask. "Hmm, nothing's wrong I'm just glad your okay." I still wasn't buying it, but she didn't pry about me so I won't pry either.

April POV

Man I was beat, today I was with Haxel, Zack and Kari for our mission to hunt down the Dustflier. Fortunately we were able to take it down with our numbers, "Man I'm hungry, I'm going out for cheeseburgers." Zack always wanted cheeseburgers, I didn't know why or really care why he always wanted cheeseburgers.

Exel POV

"Let's go, everyone else should be done with their missions by now." Linxy seemed cool except sometimes she seemed cold, but I am not nearly stupid enough to ask what's wrong.

I followed her through the Dark Corridor where we emerged into the Grey area where I met four of my fellow members. Haxel, Zack, Kari and Xaley, a few moment's later three more figures appeared. Shizuru, Hikaru and another newbie Selene, after her another two emerged, Gexo and Caxe. Two were still on missions so we just hung out in the Grey area.

Neo POV

"I just have some simple Recon to take care of and then we can hang out and explore the market and we can go out for some sea salt ice cream," At the mention of shopping she perked up looking excited. Yep, she loved to shop, it was one of her favorite thing's to do and eating sea salt ice cream as well.

Xenmas POV

The time is coming, I finally have a complete Organization and an army of Nobodies at my disposal. If Sora was to find out about our existence then we would be ready unlike last time. We will complete Kingdom Hearts and regain our heart and then we can finally truly exist.

We need to work together to take down Sora instead of individually and be picked off one by one like last time. I believe with this Organization we can prevail and we still have the Anti Organization to deal with as well. As if I didn't already have enough problems to deal with and now I have to deal with this on top of that as well.

Author's Note : Thanks for reading and please keep reading and reviewing thanks 


	15. Chapter 15

Kingdom Hearts Rebirth by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Fate Extra all other OCs belong to their respective owners

Authors Note: I would like to apologize to the few people who actually read this for my late updates. I write too many stories and I can't keep up but here it is^^

Chapter fifteen Possibilities

? POV

"Curse the Organization for their infernal meddling, I swear I'm going to kill them all." I was not happy, trying to destroy Kingdom Hearts was harder then I thought.

"Ichira, if we're going to defeat the Organization we're going to need to recruit more members." We're at a serious disadvantage in numbers and the Organization is stronger then ever before.

He simply nodded and the two of them disappeared through a digital portal.

Ichira Masaomi POV

We appeared in Radiant Garden and saw our target. I could sense the data radiating from his DNA, he must be the one. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt, black jeans, silver armbands with dragons on them and black boots.

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked him.

"Zen, the names Zen," he seemed pretty laid back.

"How would you like to join the Anti Organization?" I asked him.

"Hmm, sure, I'm sure I'll find her If I can get to other worlds."

The Ceremony was cut short when I noticed one of the Organization here as well. He was the same one who stopped our assault on the Organization and he seemed to be talking to himself.

This was our chance to take him out and give us the advantage.

"Saber, I command you with the power of the Command Seal to eliminate the enemy at all costs." My hand burned as my Servant glowed with power.

She rushed towards the enemy ready to strike but something clashed against her sword.

Neo POV

"Noooo, you will not take him from me." I heard her shout and she appeared in physical form before me and blocked the assault.

"Sword from Purgatory I call upon the Sin of Wrath and let my enemies perish from the rage and anger that binds me." She blew everything back that wasn't strong enough to stay rooted to the ground.

The newcomer summoned knives that combined into a whip. The whip grabbed her and started tightening around her until she couldn't breath.

"No," I shouted as I readied an arrow to fire but the enemy kept me pinned to the ground with her sword.

"Sorry, but my Master wants you dead." She didn't seem like she wanted to kill me, maybe I could use that to my advantage.

"Limbo, use the sword."

She nodded and her sword glowed with the aura of Purgatory.

"Sword of Purgatory I call upon the Sin of Lust, use my enemies love against him and trap him in the world of illusion." The sword responded and her appearance changed to that of someone else.

"Selene, is that you," he was in complete disbelief and his whip released the grip from her. She fell to the ground and he rushed to her side.

"Selene, it's you, I can't believe it's you I've been searching for you ever since we got separated." He was a fool blinded by the Sin of Lust.

That was her power, to reveal the enemies vulnerability and use it against them. In this case our friend here will die because he thinks he's found his love.

"I'm not her," before he could react the sword went right through him and he started to fade.

The girl holding me down leaped away grabbed the other guy-his wounds already healing-and fled through a virtual portal.

"Limbo," before I could say anything else she disappeared.

"What's wrong?"

"I used two Sins, one of them was Lust, how can I show myself when the Sin Lust has changed my appearance." She had a point but that didn't matter to me.

"I know you don't care, but I can't let anyone else look at me, especially if their the ones from Purgatory."

"How long until the effects wear off?" I never knew how long those Sins remained attached to her.

"It shouldn't long, Wrath is already gone but Lust will take time."

That's good to hear, using those Sins was dangerous but nothing she couldn't handle.

Authors Note:Thanks for reading and yes Zen is from Ruby Warrior Girl 730 for the Anti Organization thanks and please keep reading and reviewing^^


	16. Chapter 16

Kingdom Hearts Rebirth by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Fate Extra

Authors Note: I know I lied I'm terrible, the only reason I'm writing another one is because Red X The Thief and Ruby Warrior Girl actually keep reviewing my story which makes me happy because there are thousands better then mine anyway I hope you enjoy it

Chapter sixteen Threats

? POV

I was waiting for their return when a portal opened up and three of them ran out. The new guy was injured but he would live.

"Ichira, what the heck happened here?"

"We spotted one of the Organization and his accomplice so we took it upon ourselves to eliminate them. However, his companion has the divine power of the Seven Sins and so we stood no chance." He avoided looking directly at me.

Before I could say anything a portal of darkness opened up and a another figure appeared.

"Are you the Leader of the Anti Organization?"

"Who wants to know?" I wasn't stupid, I wanted to know why he's here and what his purpose was.

He summoned his long black buster sword and pointed it directly at my throat. I could feel the cold touch of the blade but I wasn't afraid. Sure it would be extremely painful but it wouldn't kill me. Ichira and his Servant raised their swords ready for a fight but I gave them the signal to back down. They reluctantly backed down, but they still kept their eyes on the newcomer.

"Now you listen, the only reason I'm joining this group is to find my sister. I have nothing against Nobodies and if you get in my way I won't hesitate to end your existence, got that?" He walked back to the Dark Corridor and left like he thought he was bad.

"Just great, now I have a member who is a rogue. He can do what he wants, for now let's just stay out of his way for now." The others nodded in response and so the fifth member-as unreliable as he was-made his intentions clear.

Neo POV

"The Sin is gone," she reappeared before me and she was right she looked like her normal self again.

Her white hair tied up with a bow, white shirt and shorts as well as white shoes and her skin was pale. She also wore a pendant that had a crest inscribed into it. Her skin was different like there was runes carved into her skin and she noticed my staring and looked away.

I wasn't going to ask but she told me anyway, I'm not sure why but she did.

"When I use the Sins they leave behind a mark, a price to pay for their servitude. That is forever carved into my body so that I will never forget. So I can be constantly remembered of the Sins I had to bear. You don't have to worry, I was born to be a warrior of Purgatory, it's in my blood." She looked away looking ashamed.

"I do worry, but there is a force known as Kingdom Hearts that can give you anything. Even the power to destroy the Judges of Purgatory and to heal your wounds." I sounded like a freaking soap opera but I knew she didn't care.

"Thanks," she gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Are you sure, I heard the Seated Members have taken their seats."

"Of course I am, besides Superior would definitely make an exception, especially since you practically defeated the Anti Organization." She looked embarrassed, she wasn't used to people in high places taking notice of her.

"Let's go," I opened a Dark Corridor and we walked through disappearing into darkness.

Authors Note:Thanks for reading and reviewing I appreciate the reviews, it lets me know my stories aren't crap R&R thanks again


	17. Chapter 17

Kingdom Hearts Rebirth by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Fate Extra all other OCs belong to their respective owners

A/N: I am so sorry for not updating I'm such a terrible person I know. I would like to apologize to Red X The Thief and Ruby Warrior Girl 730 since you two are the only ones who bother reviewing anymore

Chapter Seventeen Protection

Selene POV

I was in the Hall of Empty Melodies training while I waited for everyone to gather.

I suddenly felt a strange tugging sensation and before I knew I suddenly disappeared. I couldn't understand what was happening.

I was in a strange world, a beach with sand and black skies. I saw someone up ahead. His hair was red and his eyes were as black as the night sky. He was wearing a blue shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers. He also had a Broad Sword strapped to his back.

He was surrounded by Heartless and he was beaten and bruised from their unrelentingly attacks.

I drew my bow and fired arrows that impaled the Heartless trying to harm him. I dismissed my bow and summoned my sword and started hacking and slashing at the nearest Heartless.

The vile creatures were soon dispatched and the remaining stragglers attempted to escape. I threw my sword into the air and summoned my bow. I fired more arrows that impaled the fleeing Heartless killing them on contact. I dismissed my bow and caught my sword as I sliced the Heartless behind me.

"Your safe now, what are you doing in a place like this?"

"I don't know, my twin sister and I were seperated and somehow I ended up here."

"If you help me and my friends complete Kingdom Hearts then I'll use it's power to help you find your sister."

"Y-You would do that for me? Then I will serve as your protector. I owe you my life for saving me."

"Then it's settled, you will be my subordinate. I will take you to the Superior and you will become a official member of the Organization ."

"What is your name?"

"My name is Hiu."

"Alright Hiu, do you trust me?"

"Of course, with my life."

"Good, do not be afraid of the darkness. I promise nothing will happen if you trust me."

I snapped my fingers and a Dark Corridor opened up leading to the World That Never Was.

I walked through the swirling darkness and Hiu followed me through the portal and the two of us appeared in the Grey Area.

A/N: Thank you Ruby Warrior Girl 730 for your OC Hiu (pronounced He-ooo) and another special thanks for being the biggest OC submitter thanks R&R

Impossible Dreamers-Dreamer 


	18. Chapter 18

Kingdom Hearts Rebirth by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Fate Extra all other OCs belong to their respective owners

A/N: I can't believe it, thank you Ruby Warrior Girl 730, Caxe and Night Owl 904 for reviewing the story within hours of the update. Also this chapter contains mild language (that's why it's rated T) because of the nature of the OC. This is as bad as it gets because I don't write fanfics with language worse than mild.

Chapter Eighteen Short Fuse

Zen POV

My wounds were healing, that girl-whoever she was-sure knew her way around medicine. Since my wounds were practically healed I decided that I was fit to go back to Radiant Garden.

I opened a virtual portal and appeared seconds later in Radiant Garden. So I started walking down the streets of the bustling market place.

Then the strangest thing happened. I could have sworn I heard a girl screaming, but I didn't see anyone. Before I could take another step a girl fell from the sky and landed right on top of me.

"Are you alright?" I asked the girl.

"I fell from the sky and I've been seperated from my twin brother. Do I look like I'm alright?!" The girl replied angrily.

She had black hair and teal colored eyes. She was wearing a red shirt with a black flame on the front, black jeans and black combat boots.

"Okay."The girl seemed shocked at my response.

"Most people are pissed when they get landed on from people who fall from the sky. So why in the hell are you so okay with that!"

"It's not your fault you fell from the sky and almost killed me." I grinned, which only angered her more.

"Hmm...well you are the only person who understands the situation I guess..." Was that a soft side to our easily angered friend.

"Anyway, where am I and who are you?" No more soft hearted stranger and I had a feeling she wasn't going to let that show any time soon.

"This is Radiant Garden and my name is Zen. Number *IV* in the Anti Organization."

"Anti Organization? What's that?"

"We are the one's who oppose the Organization and their plans to unlock Kingdom Hearts. The source of anything you desire. If they were to complete it then all hell would break loose."

"I want to join, I want to find my brother and I have a feeling that joining the Anti Organization will lead me to him."

"Then follow me." I snapped my fingers and a virtual portal opened up and the two of us walked through.

We emerged into the Anti Organization's base of operations. It's also where are leaders body is hidden safe from harm.

"Hey, Boss, I've recruited a new member."

A figure appeared in front of us, the leader of the Anti Organization.

"Hello, my name is IDZ, I am the leader of the Anti Organization."

"I'm Marloda and I met your friend here when I fell from the sky and almost killed him." She stated it as if it was perfectly normal for her to fall on random people and almost kill them.

"Yeah you should've seen her, screaming like a little girl." I couldn't resist teasing her.

"What did you say?! I swear I'll kill you!" She attempted to punch me but I blocked it easily with my own hand.

Before she could react I quickly grabbed both of her arms and pinned them against her back so she couldn't move.

"Do you honestly think I would shoot my mouth off without the skill to tame you." I was loving it, she was to easy.

"Grr, I swear one of these day's..." Her voice trailed off lost in thought.

I let go of her and she didn't even attempt to strike me back. She was calm, maybe it was...nah, that's crazy.

"Zen, Marloda is your Subordinate, try not to get killed." Why she cared about me was a mystery. Unless she just didn't want another member dead on the streets.

"Don't worry about me Boss, I'll be fine."

She disappeared into data leaving the two of us alone.

"So what now?" Marloda asked me.

"Well we have some time to do whatever you want for a couple of hours. Then we have a meeting, the first meeting now that we have six members all together."

"Okay, I'm hungry, falling from the sky really builds an appetite.

"Yeah I can tell, your stomach hasn't stopped growling since our leader left." The look on her face when I said that was priceless.

"What's that supposed to mean, huh?! Are you implying that I'm a hog that never stops eating?!"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, you are to easy."

She started chasing me all around the place shouting threats and wanting to kill me. She was to easy, man am I going to have fun.

A/N: Thanks for reading and the OC Marloda belongs to Ruby Warrior Girl 730, thanks for the OC I had fun with this one. The leader of the Anti Organization IDZ (pronounced Iz) is my OC and yes her name stands for something just like DIZ. I'll give whoever Reviewer/Reader guesses it Sea Salt Ice Cream R&R 


	19. Chapter 19

Kingdom Hearts Rebirth by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Fate Extra all other OCs belong to their respective owners

A/N: This chapter was not my idea all credit goes to Ruby Warrior Girl 730.

Chapter nineteen Accidents

Marloda POV

I am going to kill you, you better hope the Heartless get you before I do."

"You have to catch me first," Zen was having to much fun and it totally sucked that I didn't have the strength to beat the crap out of him.

I stopped chasing him and thought about how pathetic I was. I guess that's why I'm a subordinate and not a seated member.

Zen stopped running and gave me a puzzling look.

"I'm done, I'm just wasting my time," I turned to and bumped into one of the members by accident.

"I'm sorry about that, I guess I wasn't paying attention." He took my hand and helped me up.

I was lost in his bright ruby red eyes and and red hair to match. He was like a guy you could trust with anything and he would never betray you.

"What is your name?" He asked me.

"My name...it's Marloda..."

"What a nice name, my name is Shade Yuki. It's a pleasure to meet you."

I don't know why but I couldn't think straight. My brain was just not working, like I had found the most perfect guy ever.

*Ken Hayashi, Shadow, Zen, Shade Yuki and Marloda. Report to the Main Computer Room for the first meeting*

"I guess we'll have to talk later, until next time." He smiled as he disappeared into data.

"Let's go, before IDZ gets pissed for being late." I disappeared into data followed by Zen doing the same.

When we got to the meeting room we each appeared in our own seat that hovered off the ground. Each seat was a different color to match our personality.

IDZ was in the seat that hovered above ours, her seat was voided of color. Ken Hayashi's seat was white. Shadows was purple as it matched everything about her. Zen's was silver and we all know why. Shade Yuki's seat was red and mine was I could have sworn kept changing colors.

"Since we have six members now we can officially be known as the Anti Organization. The Organization wants to complete Kingdom Hearts which will give them unlimited power. DIZ died cratering Kingdom Hearts but they have a Keyblade Wielder and are competing it at a rapid pace."

"What happens if they complete Kingdom Hearts?" I asked her.

"Then we will all die, all of us have one thing in common. Part of our DNA is comprised of data and so our real bodies are hidden in secret chambers. The people we are now is just the data part. Everything we feel and do happens in real time with our real bodies, but as long as our bodies are okay we'll be okay."

"We may have less members, but I have a feeling more will show up soon. Hopefully we can tip the scales in our favor."

What was going on, all of us just blindly joined an group who opposes the Organization without any reason why. We could all die and we are outnumbered, they have more seated members and subordinates then us.

A/N: Thank you Ruby Warrior Girl 730 this chapter was her idea, all I did was write it out on my Android. Thanks for reading and please leave a review ^^ 


	20. Chapter 20

Kingdom Hearts Rebirth by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Fate Extra all other OCs belong to their respective owners

A/N: Here's another three chapters or so that will involve violence, enjoy

Chapter twenty Fights

Marloda POV

Something flew through the wall and crashed into the other side of the room. No one said anything or made a move.

"IDZ, she plans on killing you," Shade stated as if it happened all the time.

The figure stood up not a scratch on her. She had a Vulcan gun attached to her shoulder, weird energy nodes on her gloves. She was also wearing a black visor to cover her face. Vile boots, Vile Viles chest armor, Viles gauntlets, white gloves and an all black body suit.

She appeared to be humanoid, whether she was a cyborg or not was unknown.

"IDZ, I have come for power and to see if you are truly worthy of the power you posses."

IDZ snapped her fingers and our seats were surrounded by a field of data.

"This between you and me. They will not be harmed." She almost sounded concerned. No...that can't be.

"My name is Vila Violet and I have come to destroy you."

She fired off missiles, bullets, fire bombs and lasers at IDZ.

The missiles exploded on contact. The bombs erupted in fire and the lasers sliced through her. If that wasn't enough she was pelted with bullets by the thousands.

No one could have possibly survived that. I looked away not wanting to see the result of the battle.

"Do not worry, it will take more than that to defeat IDZ," Shade said to me. "Look," he pointed where the smoke was and I saw a figure.

When the smoke cleared IDZ was still standing. She crossed her arms and said, "is that all you have?"

I couldn't believe it, maybe that's why she was the leader.

Vila Violet raised her fists and the nodes started glowing. She released glowing boomerangs of energy that relentlessly attacked her. Followed by grenades and fire grenades. They exploded on contact and the explosions were larger then the last.

When the smoke cleared IDZ was still standing.

"It's my turn to play," IDZ vanished and reappeared behind Vila Violet.

IDZ swung her fist and on contact sent the humanoid flying through the air. IDZ wasn't done yet she vanished again and reappeared in front of her path. This time she nailed her with a roundhouse kick to the stomach and she was sent the other way. IDZ still wasn't finished, she vanished once more and reappeared above her. IDZ clasped both of her hands together and slammed them down on Vila Violet. She was sent crashing into the floor below them.

Everyone of us just watched as IDZ tore her apart. She was stronger then all of us put together.

"Now do you see how insignificant you are? I don't know who sent you, but when I found out they better beg for mercy." She hovered above the fallen humanoid.

The humanoid moved faster than anticipated and IDZ was sent flying into the wall. Then she grabbed the bandaged girl and threw her into the wall.

IDZ rose from the ground her bandages glowing with power.

"No more playing around. This is ends now." Her bandages unraveled revealing what she really looked like.

The sight was horrifying, she was wearing a pure light leotard that covered everything but her arms and legs. They were scarred from who knows what. She was only thirteen years old and yet she looked liked she had suffered decades of pain and torment.

"Now you will see true power."

IDZ shot lasers from her hands that decimated everything within reach. Vila Violet fell on her hands and knees exhausted.

"You can not fathom the Hell I've lived." She walked up to the fallen humanoid and glanced at her.

"If you want to kill me, you'll need to train more then that. Welcome to the Anti Organization Number *VII*" She stared at all of us before speaking.

"Yes I'm only thirteen years old. I've been beaten, uses, abused, told countless times I would never amount to anything but a tool. I lost my way and walked the plains of Hell and was alone. These scars are a constant reminder of how weak and afraid I was. You don't even want to know why I have goggles covering my eyes." She looked away in shame. She was exposed, vulnerable, shaken, afraid and broken.

"Boss..." Zen looked away feeling bad.

Most of us didn't look at her, we didn't want to stare. She looked like she was going to cry.

"So I became the worlds greatest hacker and built this Organization after my Master DIZ died. He was the only who bothered to take me in. So I hid myself from the world and covered my past." She held back her tears.

"Then why not show the world who you really are? Use your scars as a reminder that you can change your destiny. Never lose sight of your goal." Shade Yuki, he was enigmatic at times. Why he cared about IDZ I didn't understand, unless he had his own reasons.

A/N: Thank you Red X The Theif for Vila Violet and for unleashing chaos on the battlefield. Yes a little back ground on IDZ. R&R thanks 


	21. Chapter 21

Kingdom Hearts Rebirth by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Fate Extra

A/N: Here's more Rebirth since people actually like reading this thanks ^^

Chapter twenty one Bizarre

Marloda POV

If thing's couldn't get any weirder another figure flew in through the ceiling headed for IDZ. Without even looking she deflected the figure sending them into the wall.

The mysterious figure stood up. He was wearing red Marude pants, a black Marude shirt, black Marude Boots and Gloves. His hair was midnight ash that covered one of his eyes. His eyes were as black as the night sky.

"I've come to find purpose in my life, as well as find my Queen for the dark side." He leaned against the wall looking worn out as if he had traveled multiple world's to get here.

"Well I'm not looking for a boyfriend. I'm only thirteen and I have enough problems to deal with as well." IDZ set the record straight right there and then.

"The names Renzo and I'm not looking to bother you. I just want purpose and my Queen." Renzo glanced at the humanoid who was getting up off the ground from the previous struggle.

"I will pledge my life to your Organization if you will let me" Renzo kneeled before IDZ.

"Then it shall be done. Renzo you will be known as the Dark Wanderer Number VIII."

He walked up to Vila Violet and gently brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"You. I choose you to be my Queen. You are everything that I desire. Do you want to be my Queen?"

"Yes. I want to be your Queen and you will be my King. You are everything that I desire." She kissed him and everyone else just sat there dumbfounded.

"Interesting." That was all Ichira Masaomi had to say.

"So this is what love is." Shadow had never experienced love before so this was new to her.

"Well Marloda when are you going to make your move?" Zen never got tired of teasing me.

"What the hell?" He was seriously starting to annoy me.

Shade Yuki said nothing but simply sat silent.

"Hmm...is it even possible? What the hell is going on?" IDZ was just as confused as the rest of us.

A/N: Thanks for reading and Renzo is owned by Red X The Thief thanks R&R 


	22. Chapter 22

Kingdom Hearts Rebirth by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Fate Extra

A/N: Here's another chapter enjoy^^

Chapter twenty two Spells

Marloda POV

As if thing's couldn't get any weirder it did. A magical crest appeared on the floor. A figure slowly rose from the magical crest. He was wearing a white T-shirt, blue skinny jeans, black boots, a Sun pendant around his neck and a Gauntlet with a sun shaped gem on his left hand. His hair was blonde and his eyes were brown. In his right hand he held a Staff with a golden dragon on top. There was also a spell book floating near him as well.

"Let me guess. You've lost your way and your looking for someone?" IDZ sighed.

She seemed worn out from all of the excitement that was going on.

"Yes I'm looking for my sister. I can't find her, if it isn't to much trouble I would like to join."

"Sure, our Organization is still outmatched. I'm going to need all of the help I can get. What is your name?"

"My name is Kuroken."

"Kuroken, you will be Number IX and you will be known as The Sage of Oblivion." Our Leader snapped her fingers and three more seats materialized for the new members.

The members returned to their seats so we could finish the meeting.

"Now on to the meeting. Despite Organization XIII having greater numbers then us. We have recently added three more members. We are gaining strength, but I will refrain from attacking until we can gain more members." IDZ snapped her fingers and a image of Kingdom Hearts appeared. "This is Kingdom Hearts. If Organization XIII manages to complete it. Then they will gain untold power. So it is best if we destroy it if possible."

More members and the secrets of the Organization XIII slowly revealing? Organization XIII and Anti Organization XIII. Two separate groups with more in common then they realize.

A/N: The OC Kuroken is owned by Ruby Warrior Girl 730 thanks for all my supporters. Thank you to Night Owl 904, CeciliaHeart my awesome girl, Crystal Waters, DylanBagwell, Caxe, Kitty 1872, Red X The Thief and Ruby Warrior Girl 730 for your awesome OCs thank you 


	23. Chapter 23

Kingdom Hearts Rebirth by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Fate Extra

A/N: Here is yet another chapter enjoy ^^

Chapter twenty four Outsiders

Ren POV

"Hinata, we need to find out who and what happened. As Keyblade Masters it's our duty to protect the worlds. If we could only figure out where he went."

"Hmm, I remember hearing about a world that is in a constant state of Twilight. I think it was called Twilight Town." She stared out lost in thought.

I snapped my fingers and a portal of light materialized before us. We walked through letting the warm light flow over us. We reappeared in what appeared to be Twilight Town.

"Ren, I think this is it. This is Twilight Town. The world that stays suspended in the Sunset forever and ever." Hinata twirled around enjoying the sunshine.

This world was so tranquil and amazing. In the corner of my eyes I saw the same teen we met. Before I could call out to him he disappeared through darkness. I saw a young teenage girl who had long silver hair and bright red eyes.

I walked up to her and asked her, "Do you know anything a boy who rides on a steed?" She didn't seem to respond to my question.

"That depends. I've seen a lot of interesting people around lately. You would be wise to be careful." She almost sounded malicious.

She walked towards the clock tower for reasons I didn't understand. She was cold and seemed to have a very malicious air about her. We would be wise to be careful around her.

A/N: Thanks for reading and please keep reviewing ^^ 


	24. Chapter 24

Kingdom Hearts Rebirth by Walker of Nothing

A/N: Here's another chapter enjoy

Chapter Twenty Three Lonely

Alica POV

I was done with my mission and the other two or so members hadn't returned yet. So I decided to go keep Xemnas company. He only talks to Kingdom Hearts besides the Twins. I walked through the dark portal of darkness and emerged at The Altar of Naught. There standing-while starting out at Kingdom Hearts in a trance- was Xemnas.

"Hi," was the only word I could think to say.

"Greetings Alica. What brings you to my empty space?" Did I detect a hint of happiness in his voice? Nah, that couldn't be possible. Could it?

"You just seem so lonely. So I decided that I should keep you company. If you don't mind. You don't mind do you?" I was starting to get all hyper. I wish Shade was here.

"No I don't mind at all. I enjoy your company. You remind me of what it means to have a heart again. Though you do not have a heart. You still retain some form of happiness." He gave me a small grin.

"I-I do?" I didn't know Xemnas thought I was the one who made him feel this way. I was speechless.

"Thirteen years I've lived as a Nobody. I'm considered the longest living Nobody to ever exist. You start to lose hope after awhile. When every comrade you had either betrayed you or ended up getting killed you lose hope. I was lucky Xaley and Linxy found me when they did. If they hadn't of I probably would have been out for a long while..." He sounded so sad. If I had a heart I'm sure it would have broken by now.

"I'm not like the others and I'm sure my other friends feel the same way. I'm a Nobody and I'm still searching for my brother. I have this fear that he is with the Anti Organization XIII looking for me. I don't want to fight him." Tears started streaming down my face.

The silver haired Nobody walked up to me. He reached out his hands and wiped away my tears. "Don't cry. I'm sure we can work everything out. If worse comes to worse than I can always sacrifice myself if necessary. The seventeen of you deserve heart's. You did nothing wrong. I do not deserve a heart." He walked towards the middle of the platform and sat down.

I walked up to him and sat next to the amber eyed Nobody.

"Why do you say that?"

"It's a long story." Xemnas replied.

"I don't mind. I enjoy spending time with you." I smiled.

"He gave a small chuckle, "As do I. Then let me start from the beginning."

He told me everything from when the figure first visited him. When his counterpart used the trio to unlock the Kingdom Hearts of light. When he became an apprentice and later betrayed his master and formed the Organization XIII. When his other counterpart tried to unlock the Kingdom Hearts of darkness. When half of his Organization XIII were eliminated at Castle Oblivion until he slowly lost against Sora. Then the present time.

"That's everything." Xemnas wouldn't look at me like he was ashamed.

"That's in the past. You have to look to the future now. You can't drown in your regrets and your past. Don't worry okay?" I gave him a hug.

"Your right. I just didn't want to believe there was hope for me I guess..."

"Well there is and don't forget." I smiled and he chuckled again.

"I won't. I promise."

A/N: Thanks for reading and this was all Red X The Thiefs idea thanks dude^^ please keep reading and reviewing ^^ 


	25. Chapter 25

Kingdom Hearts Rebirth by Walker of Nothing

A/N: Another chapter enjoy ^^

Chapter Twenty Four Dating

Marloda POV

"I am happy to see so many members gathered in such a short time. When our forces grow stronger we will face Organization XIII for the final battle. Since I don't have anything else of importance. You may do as you wish." The others left their seats in a portal of data. "Marloda, may I speak with you?" How odd. Why would IDZ want to speak with me?

"What is it Superior?"

"Do you think it is possible for someone like me to find their way in the world?" She was serious, but also slightly embarrassed.

"Of course. Why do you ask?" She was still in her true form. Her exposed form. Her legs and arms covered in scars.

"Because of what happened to me and the one person I considered a true friend is dead. I've lost all sense of direction and morals. That's all." She was still wearing those goggles. I wonder who did something so terrible to her that she had to hide her eyes.

"You'll find your way. I promise." I gave her a smile and she smiled back.

"Okay. I have a lot of rest to catch up on." She slowly faded away into data.

Shade Yuki appeared next to me. Which I found slightly suspicious.

"Do you want to go out and see a movie?" He asked me to go out with him?

It didn't seem to compute with my brain. Finally after a few moments I regained my senses.

"Yes." It was the only word I could form without making a complete fool out of myself.

He took my hand while I tried really hard not to freak out. We disappeared through data together and reappeared in front of the movie theater screen. He had the best seats for the two of us and handed me some popcorn and a drink.

"Thanks." Man he was so awesome. He knew how to treat a lady right.

"Your welcome. I hope the movie isn't to terrible. All the good movies were booked way in advance." Despite his calm attitude. I could have sworn I detected slight irritation in his tone.

The movie was terrible, but in a funny sort of way. It was a pretty funny movie. For a romantic comedy anyway. I knew it was funny when I heard Shade chuckle every now and then. It was a pretty decent movie and I'm happy Shade asked me out.

Right before the credits started rolling Shade did something unexpected. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him as possible. His lips embraced mine and he pulled me closer and closer. I didn't resist, in fact I pulled him closer to me so that every inch of our bodies were touching. We broke away from the kiss. Shade was grinning and I felt lighter then air.

"I guess this means we're Boyfriend and Girlfriend huh?" He asked playfully.

"Yes it does." I gave him a hug and another kiss. I've never felt this good.

A/N: This chapter was also Red X The Thiefs idea but the deep romance was inspired by khdayskh1314 by her one shot for Halloween. OHMYGOSH did things get romantic or what? No this is not a freaking sexual reference I don't do that and if it was this story would be M rated. Just saying cuz some weirdo will ask me if my perverted *sigh* R&R 


	26. Chapter 26

Kingdom Hearts Rebirth by Walker of Nothing

A/N: Here's another chapter. You demanded it and I delivered it XD

Chapter twenty five Phenomenon

Alica POV

We sat there for a long while. Then out of nowhere a glowing pillar of nothingness blasted the middle of the floor.

Out of the nothingness appeared to figures. I immediately saw that they were enemies.

"Xemnas they are Anti Organization XIII members." I summoned my black katana ready for the command to fight.

Xemnas nodded and I leaped towards the girl holding the staff. My katana glowed with raw dark power. My opponent was strong as she summoned a magical barrier to block my assault. However the force from my attack shattered her barrier into tiny bits and pieces.

The second girl fired off grenades, missiles, bullets, lasers, bombs and energy boomerangs. Every attack hit Xemnas directly causing massive explosions and smoke to fill the air.

I used the distractions to knock my opponent back with the blunt part of my sword. I leaped back to where the silver haired Nobody was standing. When the smoke cleared I saw Xemnas was fine. Not a scratch on him.

"Is that all?" Xemnas gave a small grin as my opponent seemed to have second thoughts about their decision on fighting us.

The humanoid looking girl decided to rush the Superior of the In Between. That was the biggest mistake she could make. Xemnas summoned hid Ethereal Blades and time seemed to slow down. Kinda like the Matrix. Xemnas gave her that sly grin and said, "What an eyesore." His red blades of nothingness hit her right in the chest. Then he knocked her back with a roundhouse kick to the stomach.

The humanoid was sent flying and crashed in a heap on the floor. Xemnas slowly approached the fallen humanoid who was struggling to get up.

The silver haired Nobody pointed his blades at her neck. The other girl was in shock and the humanoid stopped struggling.

I was afraid Xemnas was going to end up destroying her. I really didn't care, but if we don't kill them...

"You will have to do a lot better then this if you want to kill me. I have no interest in killing you. Killing you is pointless." The silver haired Nobody walked away and the two of them started fading away into data.

"Tell your leader I have no interest in fighting your Organization. I only want to complete Kingdom Hearts." With that said the two of them disappeared.

A Corridor of Darkness opened up and emerged Neo and a paled skin girl.

"Superior, I bring a friend who can help. She successfully drove away the Anti Organization XIII in Radiant Garden." The girl was covered in scars. More like burns...what happened to her?

"What is your name?" The amber eyed Nobody asked.

"Limbo. My name is Limbo." The silver haired girl replied.

"Then you shall be the fourteenth and final member of Organization XIII. You will be Number XIV and you will be known as the Warrior of Purgatory." As he said those words I could have sworn she glowed. It must have been nothing.

Marloda POV

The two of us practically fell asleep from exhaustion. We somehow managed to stay awake and report to IDZ.

She was intrigued by the enemies strength. "We still need more members though if we want to stand a chance."

A/N: This idea was Red X The Thiefs idea with a little bit of my own thanks again keep reviewing and reading 


	27. Chapter 27

Kingdom Hearts Rebirth by Walker of Nothing

A/N: Here's another chapter XD kupo

Chapter twenty six Scattered Memories

Limbo POV

"The meeting will be put on hold for now until I can determine the status of the situation." Xemnas faded away into darkness.

I opened a corridor of darkness and the three of us walked through the darkness. We emerged into the Grey Area and I immediately saw Selene.

"You are Selene. Someone by the name of Zen is looking for you."

"Zen...I faintly remember that name..." She clutched her head trying to remember that name.

"What's wrong Selene?" Her subordinate Hiu walked up to her looking concerned.

"Everything is fine Hiu."

How do you know my name?" He asked me.

"That is not important. What is important that Selene regains her memories of the one she loves." Hiu looked at me with distrust.

"Oooo, your cute you know that." Alica smiled and Hiu could only sit there dumbfounded by what he had just heard.

Selene giggled and Neo rolled his eyes. I couldn't help grinning at the chaos that was about to ensue.

"Well...uh...thanks..." The red head stammered.

Alica cupped his face in her hands and her lips embraced his. He was to shocked to do anything. Hiu didn't necessarily not enjoy a random girl coming up to him. Tell him he's cute and then kiss him.

Selene was grinning and Neo had nothing to say. I just continued to grin knowing full well this was going to happen. They however, did not need to know that.

Alica pulled away after what seemed like an eternity and smiled.

"You let the lady do all the work huh?" Alica grinned. "Maybe it's because you've never kissed a girl before?" Hiu stared at the floor avoiding Alica's questioning gaze.

"I knew it! You've never kissed a girl before," Alica leaped in the air in triumph. "It's okay though. If you don't want to go out with me I understand." She walked over to the glass wall staring out at Kingdom Hearts.

"What? No. Of course I want to go out with you." Hiu ran after her leaving just the three of us.

"Really? Yay!" Alica gave the red head a hug.

"She's a handful." I said.

"Tell me about it." Neo looked worn out from all the stress.

"You will slowly regain your memories. Do not worry." She gave me a questioning look.

A/N: This was Ruby Warrior Girl 714 idea thanks again for the support 


	28. Chapter 28

Kingdom Hearts Rebirth by Walker of Nothing

A/N: Romance but it will be T rated romance so don't worry ^-^

Chapter twenty seven Anti Organization XIII's Midnight Gathering

Shadow POV

I had once again fallen asleep in front of Master Ichira Masaomi room. I insisted that I guard his sleeping quarters. Seeing as I couldn't seem to get any sleep. I decided to see if anyone else was up. I closed my eyes and the shadows of the moon revealed the secrets behind the scenes.

"The moon my friend whom is blessed I call to your aid. For the three of us serve the same Master. Reveal to me what is hidden." As I spoke those words a searing pain cut through my arms.

I was barely able to maintain my composer. The was almost unbearable. It was all worth it though for my eyes were open. I saw that everyone had gathered, even the two love struck couples who shared a room love struck. I'm glad I didn't have to see what was going on in their rooms.

Master had just opened his door as I was closing the flow of power.

"Master." He simply nodded and the two of us walked down the hallway until we reached the meeting room.

I slowly faded away into data and reappeared in my seat as did Master.

"What does everyone think about the Anti Organization XIII?" Zen asked breaking the awkward silence.

"I find it fair. I joined for my own reasons. Myself and the Commander found each other in Traverse Town." Master was always so secretive.

"I joined for purpose. As Master said I am a Commander from a different world. I am cursed to suffer the pain of the one's I have killed."

"I joined to find my love Selene. I figure by joining Organization XIII I can find her. I'm having fun so far." Zen may acted all okay, but I knew inside he was sad.

"I joined to find my sister. That was the plan, but I've decided to stick around around a little longer." Shade Yuki always had to wear his shades. Even when almost everyone was in their PJs he was wearing shades.

"I was seriously pissed at first and I am still separated from my twin brother. However, I've learned to like it. Especially now that I have you Shade." Shade Yuki and Marloda were a couple now. They might as well get married.

"I joined for the purpose of fighting strong opponents. I like it here, especially since I had the chance to not only fight IDZ, but Xemnas as well." Vila Violet was the perfect Humanoid for taking down powerful opponents. Why she failed to eliminate IDZ or Xemnas I did not understand.

"I joined for purpose and to find my Queen. Which I have found both, so being apart of Anti Organization XIII seems like it's going to be a thrill ride." Renzo is a Sith, but much more stronger than that. He is practically married to Vila Violet and so they are King and Queen of Darkness.

"I've come to find my sister and for now I'm content with the current standings of this little group." Kuroken is Selene's sister and he's been searching for her as well as Zen. The two of them are at a little disagreement as Kuroken is brutally overprotective of her.

"The story of the Anti Organization XIII. Remember why you came and never forget what has happened." I said to them all.

A/N: This was Red X The Thiefs idea thanks again for the support and please keep reviewing and reading 


	29. Chapter 29

Kingdom Hearts Rebirth by Walker of Nothing

A/N: Here's another chapter enjoy ^^

Chapter twenty eight Plans and Manipulation

IDZ POV

I knew what they were doing. They didn't think anything of it. Most of them-if not all of them-only joined for their own reasons. I didn't care one way or the other. I need a army to take of Organization XIII while I deal with Xemnas.

I faded away into data and appeared in Twilight Town. It was dark for some odd reason. I walked down the dark streets looking for an explanation to why it was dark. I decided to hit the alleyways. I could take care of myself. I didn't need a babysitter if any creep got to close.

I heard noise up ahead and I watched has Shadow Heartless attempted to steal my heart.

"Fools, I'm data. You can't kill me." I summoned a sword with the crest of a Raven my Noble Blood.

I sliced through each and every one of the accursed creatures. They all disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I know you're out there. I can sense your power." I barely had time to finish speaking before I had a sword to my throat and a crossbow aimed for my face.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. You really think you can intimidate me? I may look like a helpless little girl, but I lead one of two Organizations fighting for different purposes.

"Organization? What do you think Ari?" The black haired girl asked the red head.

"You don't trust them." Was his response.

I kicked the read head in the stomach and the girl fired her weapon as I wanted her to. The arrow impaled itself in my chest and I leaped away from the duo.

Ari got up from the ground and the other girl prepared to fire another arrow. I pulled the arrow out of my chest and there was no indication of an arrow ever being there.

"Renaku. She's human, but something is preventing us from harming her. I'd say she's made out of data." Ari instantly figured out my secret. All the more reason to recruit the two of them.

"You may choose to believe in what you will. I know that my enemy attempts to complete Kingdom Hearts. Which will grant you everything you desire and so much more. The original plan was to destroy Kingdom Hearts. However, if my Organization can destroy theirs. Then we can take it for ourselves. I have to find more members...you probably won't see me again." I waved and started walked down the dark alley.

"Wait." Renaku said.

"What?"

"You said anything, right?" She asked.

"Yes. Anything. Whatever you desire. It must be completed with the heart's of people. Which are collected by the Keyblade Weilder. Who is with them."

"Ari. Do you think it is possible?" The girl asked.

"I do not know. If it is possible..."

"You can choose to believe or not. That is your choice. As for me...I plan on bringing back someone dear to me. The one who rescued me from my sorrow. If you want to join the offer stands." I wanted to see what they would choose.

"Ari?" Renaku looked towards Ari waiting for a response.

"If it means we can use this force then I accept your offer." If my eyes weren't in such a terrible state they might have been shined in the light.

"Renaku. Number X you will be known as the Unfeeling Cyber of the Anti Organization XIII. Ari. Number XI you will be known as the Chaotic Mastermind. Welcome to the Anti Organization XIII."

What lies ahead for the Anti Organization XIII and Organization XIII?

A/N Thank you Ruby Warrior Girl 730 my biggest OC submitter Renaku and Ari are her OCs. R&R 


	30. Chapter 30

Kingdom Hearts Rebirth by Walker of Nothing

A/N: This contains a special request from someone XD

Chapter twenty nine Sweet and Innocent

IDZ POV

"Wait." A voice called.

A girl with deep purple eyes and blonde hair. She had wings of that of a Divine Being. They glowed white in the darkness representing her purity. She leaped off the roof she was sitting on and gracefully glided down. She landed making no sound a few feet in front of me.

"I seek to join your Organization. If you will let me. I will lend my strength to you. I am the Divine Being who is searching for my inner strength. If I join you I can become stronger and in return I will use that strength to help you." She was older then me, but she had some form of purity. I feel sorry for any guy who would try to take that from her.

I gave a subtle signal to Ari that I knew he would understand. He drew both twin guns and had fired them off before anyone could blink. The bullets flashed multiple colors as they unleashed a barrage of different elemental magics. The explosions were devastating, especially since I was only a few feet away from her when they went off.

The smoke cleared and the angel was the same as she was before. She didn't have a single scratch on her. "Are you finished yet? Don't you know we Divine Beings are protected with powerful spiritual divinity? Plus I'm pure too. So don't you go trying anything." She was sweet and innocent, with slight anger issues. Perfect for the Anti Organization XIII.

"So be it. What is your name?" I asked her.

"Misa Hicascay." The angel smiled in delight.

"Misa Hicascay. You will be Number XII the Divine Warrior of Judgement. Welcome to the Anti Organization XIII."

With that said the twelfth member had joined the ranks of Anti Organization XIII and the time for the final battle is almost upon us...

A/N: The OC Misa Hicascay is a special request from someone I know thank you for your support R&R 


	31. Chapter 31

Kingdom Hearts Rebirth by Walker of Nothing

A/N: OCs are now closed I will be filling the last spots with my own

Chapter Thirty Divinity

IDZ POV

"I have friend's too who want to help." The young blonde said to me as two more figures materialized before me.

"Meet Azereth and Eon. They are Archangels from the Divine Movement." The two Divine Beings appeared to be even stronger than she was.

Azereth had straight blonde hair that fell to her shoulders. She had deep purple eyes and she was wearing black jeans, black shirt, Nike shoes and a hoodie. The blonde haired girl also had a angel wing pendant around her neck.

Eon had emerald green eyes and blue shoulder length hair. She was wearing a magistrates robe, jeans, Nike shoes, an angel pendant around her neck and blue stiletto boots.

The two of them had wings that extended farther then Misa's. Their wings glowed with raw power.

"Welcome to Anti Organization XIII. Azereth Number XIII you will be known as the Sword of Heaven. Eon Number XIV you will be known as the Magistrate of Heaven." Five knew members in such a short time. It shouldn't even be possible. Yet here they were.

"It was almost dawn. We should probably be getting back to headquarters." I faded away into data and the rest of them followed behind.

We reappeared in the meeting room where everyone was gathered.

"Fellow comrades. The time is upon us to finally crush Organization XIII and claim Kingdom Hearts for our own. My name is IDZ I am known as The One Who Never Fades. I created this Organization to get revenge on the one's who killed my only friend." I watched as the new members and veterans traded glances of curiosity.

"I am Ichira Masaomi. I am known as the Weilder of Data. I joined for my own reasons."

"I am Commander Shadow of the Resistance of a different world. I joined because I hoped to find a way back home."

"I am Zen. I'm known as the Flurry of Dancing Blades. I joined to find Selene. Plus to have a little fun along the way."

"I am Shade Yuki. I'm known as The Rouge Assassin. I joined to find my sister."

"I am Marloda. I'm known as the Magister of Chaos. I joined to find my twin brother Hiu."

"I am Vila Violet. I'm known as the The Infallible Gladiator. I joined to find powerful opponents to fight."

"I am Renzo. I'm known as The Dark Wanderer. I joined to find purpose in life and to find my Queen of Darkness."

"I am Kuroken. I'm known as The Sage of Oblivion. I joined to find my sister Selene."

"I am Renaku. I'm known as The Unfeeling Cyber. I joined to find a way to bring someone special back to me."

"I am Ari. I'm known as The Chaotic Mastermind. I joined to bring back people who are dear to me."

"I am Misa Hicascay. I'm known as the Divine Warrior of Judgement. I joined to regain my strength and to help my friend's."

"I am Azereth. I'm known as the Sword of Heaven. I joined to liberate the Divine Movement."

"My name is Eon. I'm known as the Magistrate of Heaven. I joined to help Azereth liberate the Divine Movement."

"The time is upon us. This is our last and only chance to end this once and for all."

? POV

"Mickey. Do you really think both of them will end up destroying each other?"

"I don't know, but Organization XIII has to be stopped. They are even more powerful than before."

The final battle between Organization XIII and Anti Organization XIII is closer than ever.

A/N: Azereth and Eon the Archangels from Heaven are mine from a fanfic Fate Extra Kingdom Hearts I've been writing as well. R&R 


	32. Chapter 32

Kingdom Hearts Rebirth by Walker of Nothing

A/N: I'm stalling I know I know the last chapter until the final battle I promise

Chapter thirty one Preparations

Xemnas POV

"All of you are gathered here for it is time to crush the Anti Organization XIII once and for all. Linxy and Xaley I want you two to finish up with the traps."

"As you wish Master."

"Yes Master."

The two of them faded into darkness leaving my presence.

"Hikaru and Shizuru. I want you two to analyze and strengthen the Heartless to the limit."

"As you wish Superior."

"It shall be done."

The two of them faded away into data leaving my presence.

"April, take Zack and Haxel with you and gather the Nobodies."

"I will not fail you Superior."

"Yeah it's time for some action."

"Just a little bit more."

The three of them faded away into darkness leaving my presence.

"Xaki, gather as many Heartless as you can. We need all the help we can get."

"It would be my pleasure."

He faded away into darkness leaving my presence.

"Caxe, Gexo, Kari and Exel. I want you four to set up the barrier at Betwix and Between as well as the Brink of Despair."

"Hmm...interesting Superior."

"Can't wait to see how this turns out. Ha ha ha."

"...as you say Superior."

"Hmm...okay." (I hope those two will be okay)

The four of them faded away into darkness leaving my presence.

"Neo and Limbo. I want you two to set up sniping points outside the castle."

"They will never make through the castle without suffering my arrows."

"The Spirits of Purgatory will not fail you."

The two of them faded away into darkness leaving my presence.

"Selene, Hiu and Alica. I want you three to find the chamber we use for emergency purposes. You'll know what to do when you see it."

"Yay awesome."

"Okay."

"Let's go..."

The last three members faded away into darkness leaving my presence.

"IDZ...I'm not sure if this is all just a game...Sora...this is what you want isn't it?"

A/N: The last chapter before the epic fight R&R 


	33. Chapter 33

Kingdom Hearts Rebirth by Walker of Nothing

A/N: This is it the next chapters will record the war between Organization XIII and Anti Organization XIII enjoy

Chapter thirty two Beginning of Sorrow

Organization XIII POV

Organization XIII had gathered. They were along the castle hiding their presence from the approaching enemy. What the enemy did not expect was an army of Heartless.

The battlefield lay eerily quiet. Until one member of Organization XIII raised their hand.

"Shadows, strike!" His voice echoed seemingly among the surrounding area.

The Shadows rushed forward like rabid animals intent on killing their prey. The enemy rushed forward as well. Both parties clashed in a sea of blackness. Runes were cast and meteors fell from the heavens. Swords could be heard clanging as they scratched walls and sparked fire. The flames comsumed a large amount of the creatures.

"Shadows Blade!" The purple haired girl shouted as her blade of darkness sliced through the Shadows.

"Soldiers, strike!" A new wave of reinforcements arrived. Their metal feet clanging the ground as they rushed forward.

Elemental bullets flashed multiple colors destroying each soldier with explosive magic. Shade Yuki raised his Buster Sword and plowed down the enemy. However Kari leaped from above and hooked her weapons on his Sword. The momentum caught him off guard and as she pulled down he was thrown forward crashing into the ground.

Zen fired knives in her direction, but Xaley and Linxy blocked the attack with a Quad sword shield. The twins twirled around together creating a small tornado that blew Zen back.

The three Nobodies retreated to their positions as Exel prepared his army.

"Shadows, Soldiers, regroup." The remaining creatures regrouped into one large force. "Charge!" Exel rode his steed into battle leading the Heartless with him. They quickly overtook them with their force.

"Air Soldiers, cover Exel." Neo commanded the the flying Heartless while he fired arrows that exploded on contact.

Zack leaped off and struck Zen, slashing his arm. He stumbled backwards and fell over. "Looks like I win," he twirled his sword for the finishing blow. However a rather large sword impaled him. Zack looked down at a buster sword that ran through his stomach.

"Ugh, why me?" He faded away into darkness.

Ichira Masaomi and Shadow had found their way closer to the sniper. However Kari had tried to strike them from behind. Ichira kicked her in the stomach sending her flying into the wall. She hit the wall and fell down with a thump.

"Finish it."

"As you wish master." Shadow swiftly sliced through her and she faded away.

"It's not fair..."

"Kari! No!" Before they could react both of them had been killed before they even knew what hit them. While they faded away Renaku nailed April in the heart with her crossbow. She gasped as she saw herself starting to fade away into nothing.

"Caxe, Gexo. You ready to go out in a blaze of glory?"

"I'm up for it. What about you Gexo?"

"Yes it's the only way to take out those Divine one's."

"Large Bodies strike." Exel called more Heartless to strengthen the attack.

The three Nobodies released their life force for a kamikaze attack. Their energy merged and exploded injuring the Anti Organization XIII and killing the Divine Beings. They fell fading away into data.

The three Nobodies faded into darkness their life force exhausted.

Zen fired knives striking Hiu who blocked Alica and Selene from harm. Alica made quick work of the knives but it was too late. Hiu was fading away into darkness.

"I'm...sorry." Blinded by rage she plunged her sword into Zen killing him almost immediately.

She regained her memories by killing her love. How cruel fate could be.

Shade seeing his comrade dead and Marloda finding her twin gone the two of them launched their attack. They only ended up killing each other.

Kuroken leaped in just as Selene finished slicing Marloda. He reacted and killed his sister. He backed away dropping his weapon in horror. Alica took advantage of his weakness and killed him.

Shade was holding Marloda in his hands. Telling her to hang on.

"I'm sorry Shade...but this is good bye..." She shed a tear before fading away into data.

Shade Yuki in his rage plunged his buster sword into Alica.

She gasped in horror as the realization hit her. She was going to die. When Shade realized what he had done he couldn't move. He watched as his sister died in front of him by his own hands.

"Let me put you out of your misery." An arrow impaled his heart and he faded away into data while his sister faded away into darkness.

IDZ avenged her comrades. She swiftly sliced through Exel killing him and his steed. The Heartless continued on fighting not fazed. She then threw two tiny poison pins that killed both Neo and Limbo.

She watched as Renzo and Vila Violet faded away into data. "I'll make things right I promise.

A/N: R&R thanks 


	34. Chapter 34

Kingdom Hearts Rebirth by Walker of Nothing

A/N: The second part of the battle between IDZ and Xemnas

Chapter thirty three End of Sorrow

Organization XIII POV

"Wait, Renaku. I have something I need to do before we go any further. I know we might not make it so this may be my last chance." IDZ saw the look in his eyes and understood immediately.

"I'll cover you," she removed her bandages and a glowing pillar of light materialized before her. Splitting into more pillars protecting them.

Ari slipped off his ring and slipped it on Renaku's hand. He got on one knee and asked, "Renaku, will you marry me?" IDZ smiled (at least when we die they'll have each other) Ari could have sworn he heard IDZ cry.

"Yes, of course I'll marry you." She hugged him and kissed Ari.

IDZ and the others were warped in a mysterious darkness and emerged at the Room Where Nothing Gathers. There Xemnas was waiting for them. He was guarded by Xaley and Linxy his second in commands. Before IDZ could react both Xaley and Linxy plunged their swords into the two of them and they faded away into data. IDZ killed both of them and they they glanced at each other. Before they faded away they shed a few tears. The two of them hugged for the last time as they slowly faded away into darkness.

Renaku and Ari shared their last kiss before they faded away. IDZ could only watch in horror at what happened.

"Why? Why? Why? What the hell is wrong with you? What was the point of all this? What did this accomplish?" IDZ was starting to get out of control. She was about to shatter and Xemnas couldn't have that.

"It has accomplished everything. The one who started this war was neither you nor I. It was Sora who started this war. He wanted us to kill each other. He used you to eliminate us and if you ended up dying then that was a bonus." Everything he said was so clear now. It was all my fault. It wasn't Organization XIII who killed DIZ.

"I...I...I...I'm sorry for everything. Because of me everyone is dead. They all died at my hands..." IDZ couldn't hold it in any longer. She burst into tears and fell to her hands and knees.

Xemnas slowly approached the girl and lifted her up in his arms. She didn't resist, she was tired of resisting.

"Their not dead. When they killed each other, they never forgot who they were. They had a strong enough conviction that they they would survive and so they did." IDZ watched in amazement as pillars rose from the ground. They were clear and they held safely in the capsules all of the Organization XIII and Anti Organization XIII members. They had never died.

"They were only fail safe bodies. I didn't even know until just recently. They subconsciously activated a hidden power. Whether they were data, darkness or even voided of souls. Their real bodies are right here. When we killed each other all of the knowledge, memories and experiences they gained will come to them. To put it bluntly they will have levels of power that would require us to try in order to quell them." Everything was clear. IDZ understood everything.

She glanced at Xemnas and asked," Xemnas, what now?" Xemnas glanced at the pillars.

"Now we wake them from their slumber and pay Sora a visit." His amber eyes gleamed mysteriously as IDZ wondered how they were going to free them.

"I call for you. Light. Darkness. Twilight. Data. Time. Nothingness. Soulless. Awaken, for the time has come for you to fulfill your purpose. To defeat Sora and the accursed fate we bear. We will exist." The silver haired Nobody spoke those words and the pillars protecting the sleeping warriors faded away.

"IDZ. Join me and together we can defeat Sora and reclaim what we deserve."

"I will." Xemnas set the girl down and the two of them glanced once more at Kingdom Hearts. Then they faded away into their respective attributes to confront Sora.

They were assured victory and it was finally time for them to finish their story the way it should have been told.

A/N: Thank you for reading and the proposal part was Ruby Warrior Girl 730 idea thanks again for your support. The part where we see both Organization XIII and Anti Organization XIII gather for the right to finish their story the way it was supposed to be told R&R 


	35. Chapter 35

Kingdom Hearts Rebirth by Walker of Nothing

A/N: Man what a day. So many stories not enough time XD I'll be posting as many as I can to make up for the slow updates XD

Chapter Thirty four United we Stand

Organization XIII POV

The two Leaders left their comrades behind to recover. The two of them decided to confront Sora and the others. If they refused to comply to their demands. Then both Organization XIII and Anti Organization XIII will crush them.

The two of them emerged in the false Twilight Town. IDZ had to see for herself the laboratory DIZ had supposedly left for her.

The two of them made their way down the side streets and emerged into the Sandlot. However, their path was blocked by none other than Seifer and his gang.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A couple of newbies new to the rules. I'm the head of this towns Disciplinarian Committee. So what I say goes or else." They all raised their foam bats ready for a fight.

"Ha ha ha ha ha. You really think you can beat us?" IDZ faded into data the moment they rushed forward.

In their confusion they did not realize Xemnas was behind them. With one swift sweep kick he sent the four of them tumbling to the ground.

"IDZ, it's best we get going." Xemnas walked on ahead and IDZ followed the silver haired Nobody.

The two of them headed towards the old Mansion hoping to unravel the remaining secrets.

A/N: Thanks for reading and please keep reviewing XD 


	36. Chapter 36

Kingdom Hearts Rebirth by Walker of Nothing

A/N: I dedicate this chapter to Silver Dawn. I know you probably won't ever see this but I feel compelled to do this

Chapter thirty five Don't Ever Forget

Ren POV

After the figure had faded away into darkness the two of us were about to go. However something happened and the two of them were frozen in time. After what seemed like an eternity the two of them were freed.

"Hinata. Are you okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine. What was that?"

"Something big is coming. I don't know what it is. It's going to be either really good or really bad."

Xaley/Linxy POV

"Xaley. I think we've finally received judgement. We couldn't save him. He...if only I knew what to say...then he wouldn't of jumped..." Linxy cried. Though they weren't real tears. Since Anti Lights locked their emotions away long ago.

"Linxy. There was nothing you could do. He made his own choice. Just never forget that whatever happens you have to move on. Promise me sister." Xaley hugged her sister and Linxy smiled.

"Sister. I promise. Don't worry about me. I'll get over it." The silver haired girl laughed.

"See. That's how I want to see my sister." The pink haired girl laughed with her.

"I suppose it's time we get out of here." Linxy kicked the glass wall and it shattered into pieces.

Xaley swiftly punched the glass walls surrounding her and they shattered.

The two of them leaped off the platform and landed on the floor below them. They noticed immediately the others were trapped in as they had been.

"When the glass walls surrounding them fade. So shall the the one's who oppose us." The two twins spoke as if in a trance.

"So it has been said. So shall it be done." A swirling portal of darkness opened and a figure slowly rose from the darkness.

A/N: Thank you for reading and I would like to thank Silver Dawn for actually reading my fanfic Those who were Forgotten. It's an honor ^^ 


	37. Chapter 37

Kingdom Hearts Rebirth by Walker of Nothing

A/N: Another chapter for my supporters

Chapter thirty six The Last Will and Testament of DIZ

Organization XIII POV

Xemnas and IDZ had finally made it to the old Mansion. The gate was already open and so they walked through unhindered. The Mansion was just as IDZ had remembered it.

"It hasn't changed a bit. Ha ha ha ha ha. To think I was convinced that everything was perfect. I fooled myself into thinking that nothing else would go wrong." The blonde haired girl pushed one of the secret switches that led to the laboratory.

The two of them walked through the narrow passageway and arrived in the secret chamber. There the girl found the message DIZ had left for her. A data version of DIZ appeared. The real message she could never hear until now.

"IDZ. You are receiving this message because I have perished. I was fooling and let revenge cloud my judgement. My biggest regret was leaving you alone. I never meant to hurt you. However I see now that you have grown. You are leading your own Organization XIII standing up for me. Now you see who is really at fault. I have very little connection to this world from the Dark Margin. I will try to assist you as best as I can."

"Xemnas, can you create a link to the Dark Margin?" The young girl asked.

"That will be easy." Xemnas summoned his Ethereal Blades and they glowed with raw power.

Swirling darkness opened up linking to Mansion and the Dark Margin. As well as a detour to reduce the imbalance of the data world.

DIZ began to fade away, but not before saying a couple of thing's. "I will see you shortly IDZ. I promise this time I will not put you through that again." With those final words he flickered until he was no more.

A/N: Thank you thank you and please keep reviewing and reading 


	38. Chapter 38

Kingdom Hearts Rebirth by Walker of Nothing

A/N: You sent me pm's and even threatened me jk and here it is another chapter

Chapter thirty seven What lies in the Dark Margin

xxx

"IDZ, it's time. The portal is ready." The silver haired Nobody walked through the uninviting swirling darkness.

IDZ followed right behind. Her blonde hair and pale skin contrasted against the darkness like a sheep on the plains. Her scars seemed to glow brighter as if to remind her of the danger that lurked.

They emerged into the sandy beaches of the Dark Margin. There they saw DIZ staring out at the ocean. He seemed to be in a trance of some sort. However, the moment the duo approached him he broke out of it.

"IDZ? Is that really you?" The aged man's expression was that of shock and happiness.

"DIZ? I can't believe it's you. I've been looking for you and I never gave up on you." The blonde threw her arms around the bandaged man. Tears threatening to break free. Words couldn't explain how happy she was.

"It's good to see you after all these years. I'm sorry for putting you through all of that. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive my actions." DIZ returned the embrace.

And in the irony of this touching moment, stood Xemnas who could not fathom the emotional moment.

xxx

"Sister, what's going to happen to the others?" The pink haired girl was concerned for her comrades. "Wait, what is this emotion? I'm not supposed to feel concerned for others." Xaley was shocked at her sudden emotional emergence.

"Do not worry Sister." The silver haired girl frowned at the words she spoke. She shouldn't feel worry either. "You shouldn't feel that emotion either." At the mention of that Xaley freaked out.

"Ahhhh, I can't feel emotion! The petty little things people feel! The emotional turmoil Humans go through! " She started running around the room like crazy.

"You'll only feel more emotion if you keep worrying about it Sister." The crimson eyed sister rolled her eyes.

"You're right Sister, sorry." When she apologized her sister only shook her head when the pink haired girl realized what just happened.

"Damn it! Now I'm feeling remorse!" Xaley started yelling.

"Don't forget about rage." Linxy reminded her.

"Not helping!" It was a long while before she stopped feeling random emotions. It was almost sad that the amusement was gone.

"Let's see. Concern, shock, worry, hysteria, remorse, rage, annoyance and some sadness." The silver haired sister found it very amusing.

Meanwhile, the pink eyed sister was trying in vain to beat the emotion out of herself. "I-wack-will-wack-beat-wack-the-wack-emotions-wack-out-wack-of-wack-me-wack!" Xaley had gone mad and her sister found it amusing.

"I will succeed!" Xaley had an odd way of doing things.

"Yeah, good luck with that Sister." Linxy figured this would happen.

xxx

A/N: Thanks for reading and please keep reviewing ^^ 


	39. Chapter 39

Kingdom Hearts Rebirth by Walker of Nothing

A/N: I was just going to stop posting since I broke up with my girlfriend. But I shouldn't punish my readers for my pain. So here's another update

Chapter Thirty eight Hilarious Moments

xxx

Sister, may I ask what the hell are you doing?" Linxy found her sister trying to slice herself.

"It's terrible Sister! All of these emotions and I have to rid myself of these feelings!" Xaley had gone mad. Well more then mad.

"Sister, pain won't take away the emotional turmoil." The crimson eyed sister stated like it was the most obvious fact in the world.

"It won't? Damn it!" She began kicking the nearest pillar in an attempt to do something. They were just not sure what exactly.

"Xaley, how is beating up a pillar going to help?" Linxy tried to be as logical as possible in these situations.

"Well what the hell should I do? Just sit here and do nothing?" The pink eyed sister walked over to another pillar and started punching it.

"Maybe you should try energy drinks?" A third voice offered.

"Of course," Xaley snapped her fingers and went to the nearest vending machine. Which for some odd reason was there.

"That is a good idea. But..." Linxy stopped talking and wondered who that was.

"Hi."

"Hiii gah gah bleh." Xaley started choking violently on her Monster Energy drinks.

All Linxy could do is roll her eyes. "Don't drink so much and that won't happen." She shook her head at her sisters behavior.

"Sorry I'm just a drifter. I've been trapped here for a long time. So finding other living people around here is a blessing." The drifter looked like a modern day reaper. Black robes, scythe and the uncanny air of death.

"So what's your name Mr. Death?!" Linxy shook her head. Only Xaley would say that.

"Ha, ha, ha, I suppose I am Death. I don't know who I am. I've been drifting for to long I guess." The drifter smacked the vending machine and a couple of Monsters popped out.

"Aww Mr. Death. Damn those stupid problems." All he could do was smile.

"It's fine. Finding myself really isn't important right now. I have to find someone very special."

"Aww so sweet Mr. Death!" Xaley squealed like a fan girl.

xxx

A/N: Hey everyone thanks again for your support ^^ 


	40. Chapter 40

Kingdom Heart's Rebirth by Walker of Nothing

A/N: Here's another update for my readers

xxx Chapter forty Strange Experiences

"Is she ways like this?" Death asked.

"No, not always. She's just trying to go through the rapid changes due to the change in our environment." The crimson eyed sister replied in a monotone like voice.

"What the hell?! Are you saying it's all because we're somewhere different?" Xaley was royally pissed and she was letting it show.

"Sister, you'll be okay soon. Just give your body some time to adjust and everything will get better." Linxy attempted to calm her sister down, but with little result.

"But I'm just so sad...damn emotions, why?" Now she began bursting into tears like there was no tomorrow. "Whyyyy? Why does this always happen to me?" Xaley burst into even more tears like a waterfall after a flood.

"Does this happen often?" Death felt sympathy for the young Anti-Light.

As if reading his mind, "I don't want your pity!" Then she fell to her hands and knees, "I'm sorry, please forgive me! I didn't mean to hurt you!" She jumped from one emotion to the next.

"Xaley, your almost there. Just a little bit longer and you'll make it." The crimson eyed sister did her best to calm her down.

"I don't want to calm down! I'm freaking angry right now! So much useless emotion and it courses through me like a fire that won't stop!" Then she stopped so suddenly everyone froze for fear of what she might do next. "That's right, their all useless emotions. All useless! Who cares about feelings?! They are completely useless!" Linxy started laughing maniacally.

Linxy smiled at the sight before her, "She has finally reached the end of her metamorphosis. And I'm not talking about insects that crawl across the ground." She almost spat when she talked about the bugs that crawled across the ground.

"What happens now?" Death was intrigued by the process Xaley was going through.

"It's a process Anti-Light's have to go through in order to destroy their emotions. it releases unimaginable power and with patience, completely worth the trials." Linxy said it as if she had gone through this process multiple times.

"Well I'm not an Anti-Light, so I don't exactly know everything about them." Death felt inferior with his lack of information on the duo.

"We are a secret and not well known race in the worlds. We prefer it that way."Linxy almost smiled at the thought of being reunited with the others.

xxx

_Remember Linxy, Xaley, protect each other and don't ever forget what our existence means. _

_Of course, Master! _

_We won't fail you, even if I have to go to the ends of the universe, Master. _

xxx

From that day she vowed to protect Xaley and accomplish her goal. Linxy made a promise and she never broke her word, unless circumstances demanded it.

"Sister?" Xaley was a little tired, but other than that she seems fine.

"Better?" The silver haired sister asked.

"Yeah, much better. Thank you sister." The pink eyed sister smiled. Something she didn't do genuinely for a long time.

xxx

A/N: Sorry for the slow update but a thank you to all of my supporters ^^


	41. Chapter 41

Kingdom Heart's Rebirth by Walker of Nothing

A/N: Thanks for the reviews here's another chapter.

xxx Chapter forty one Data and the Enemy

"Sister?" The silver haired sister reached out to her sister.

"Yeah?" The pink haired sister seemed dazed, but she was fine.

"I've never seen someone go through so much pain before. It's no wonder you lock your emotions away." Death seemed sympathetic towards the sisters.

"It's fine, we manage. Besides we'll only grow stronger as a result." Xaley got up and started stretching.

"My sister is right. It's just the price we pay to get rid of the petty emotions inside of us." Linxy punched the vending machine and out popped a Monster energy drink.

"I understand." The mysterious newcomer walked towards the edge of the platform they were currently standing on.

"Do you really?" Both sisters asked at the same time.

"Yes..." Was all his response.

The egg shaped containments' began to crack and glow. It was almost time to unite both Organizations' And reclaim what they wanted most. The first of the eggs broke and the members of the Organization and Anti Organization began to emerge.

"It's time Sister." The pink eyed sister walked towards the edge of the platform.

"Yes Sister, it is time." The red eyed sister followed suit and the rest of the members followed.

xxx

"Xemnas, it's time isn't it?" The blonde haired girl asked. She was hacking into the computers trying to get as much as she could.

"Yes, we don't have much time before he finds what we're doing." Unfortunately Xemnas spoke to soon as the alarms started blaring.

*Warning! Intruders! Warning! Unauthorized Access!*

"Here comes the security system," IDZ shook her head. "I wish these things wouldn't happen."

"Keep downloading the data and I'll deal with whatever comes for us." The silver haired Nobody summoned his Ethereal Blades and prepared for the inevitable danger.

"What a pain," A cloaked figure materialized and they were obviously digitized. "More scavengers?" It was more of a rhetorical question, but IDZ couldn't resist answering anyway. "Yeah that's what we are. We want to steal everything you have." Xemnas couldn't help grinning at her sarcasm.

"Hmm?" It seems data people can't take a joke. Which insulted IDZ to no end.

"Can't think for yourself...it disgusts me." The blonde continued downloading data regardless of their enemies stupidity.

"I'll take care of this eye soar." The silver haired Nobody rushed the figure both their weapons striking sparking raw energy. Xemnas retreated into darkness and the figure tried attacking him. Big mistake as the darkness darted around him and Xemnas struck from the rear destroying the data figure.

"Done and I see the nuisance is gone as well." IDZ finished her work and the two KFC them walked through the swirling darkness that led to the destined battleground. Which would ultimately decide who won.

xxx

A/N: Thank you for your support and please keep reading ^^


	42. Chapter 42

Kingdom Heart's Rebirth by Walker of Nothing

A/N: Here's another update and the meeting of the two factions

xxx Chapter forty two The Beginning of the End

Both sisters turned to address the rather large group of different people. Nobodies, Anti-Light and Humans. Not to mention Immortal Beings and some other weird combinations. "It's time to unite and face are common enemy." Linxy raised her hand as the dual ninja blades materialized from nothing.

"We were deceived and as a result wasted our time fighting each other instead of the enemy." Linxy raised her hands as well and the all to familiar dual sabers materialized.

"So this was all a ruse?" Zack stepped out of the crowd and approached the twins. "Then I guess it's time to repay the favor then." His bow and arrows materialized and joined for the final strike.

"This is a pain..." Ichira Masaomi and his Servant right behind him made their presence known. "If it means we can get along, them I'm all for it." Data surrounded his body and sword at the ready.

"Me too. Where Master goes, I go." Her sword forming from the darkness and appearing to her call.

"So it's time we work together?" April, known as the only Keyblade wielder in the Organization. "Then I'm here for you." Saber nodded as her companions Keyblade materialized.

"I don't even know how I got involved, but I'm here." Haxel, her spear in hand and her alliance clear.

"So it's time we do this huh?" Zen was the next to approach with his usual sarcasm aimed at Marloda. "So, can you handle it Marlo?" He just couldn't resist messing with her.

"What the hell man?" Zen summoned his whip in case he needed it. Marloda, on the other hand was about to clobber him with her Metal Bo Staff.

"You can count on us." Shade as cool as always with his black katana.

"Glad we have an understanding then." Kari seemed to be the only one who knew what everyone else was thinking. Her weapons had a slender shape and curved at the ends to make nice hooks.

"I'm here as well." Xaki, the only one of us who could lead massive amounts of Heartless. "I'm here then and now." The aura coming off of his body was scary.

"It's about time I get to pound stuff." Caxe followed by his brother.

"Yes, we won't let you down. Besides, we have a debt to collect." The two of them joined the ever growing group.

"I joined for the sole purpose of getting stronger." Vila Violet the cyborg girl. "Then I found love and friend's, not to mention a rematch and a shot at Xemnas." Renzo stepped up at the mention of love. "I searched for purpose and a queen. Finding both of those I will gladly join to protect the one's I love."

"So touching...don't you think brother?" The hyper active super chick who always had hope, despite being a Nobody.

"Yes it is isn't it?" The sarcasm duly noted in his response.

"It matters not to me." Neo was the next to make his point definite. "I made a lot of mistakes, but it's time to fix them.

"Well I'm for one glad we reached an understanding." Kuroken made his points simple and clear. Book of spells and Staff were like an extension, simple and at times complex.

"I'm not one for love and all, but you saved us." An actual compliment from Renaku.

"As much as I hate to say it, we owe you." Ari and Renaku were rumored to be 'offical' now.

"Despite going through some weird stuff, I've learned to get used to everyone." Exel also had a steed with him. A Nobody horse if you wanted to get technical.

"Yeah, I'm still trying to remember everythin...it's complicated, but I believe we should join forces." Hiu following right behind with few words to offer. "I'm just glad we're done fighting each other and now we can move on to eliminating Sora."

"Despite the Sins that inhabit my very body. I've found a place where I can finally be accepted as me." Limbo stood next to Neo, "so let's defeat Sora once and for all."

"It's time for us to show the world what we're made of." Misa Hicascay, the pure Angel who had brought friend's with her. Eon and Azereth to join us in the fight.

"Don't forget about us." The two hackers who were experts at what they did.

"It's time for all the gathered one's for face destiny!" With that said they jumped and plummeted to the endless abyss that awaited them.

"Let's see where this will takes us." Death followed suit and it was only a matter of time before Sora and every other self proclaimed hero to face the true power of Organization XIII and Anti-Organization XIII.

xxx

A/N: The final showdown is coming up XD Thanks for reading


	43. Chapter 43

Kingdom Heart's Rebirth by Walker of Nothing

A/N: Thanks for the continued support, if it wasn't for your guy's this wouldn't exist.

xxx Chapter forty three End Of the Beginning

Fate had finally led up to this point, the two Organization's we're falling fast through the bottomless pit. It was time to decide their plan of action, it would be suicide to just split up and do their own thing. They would need to plan carefully, divide and conquer, but as one to ensure success.

"Do not be afraid, your not going to die from this fall." Linxy had to reassure some of the younger members who were still trying to get used to falling and not hitting the bottom.

"What happens now?" Renzo was the first to ask the pressing question everyone was waiting for.

"We plan our next move, it's time we eliminated Sora once and for all." The silver haired sister focused her mind and projected what appeared to be Disney Castle.

"This is where we need to strike first." The pink haired sister pointed at the Gummi Ship Garage, that was where the ships were held. If they could knock that out, then escape would be futile.

"How do we attack this place?" April spoke up.

"We will enter through Gummi Garage, assuming by the time we've left that location it will be in pieces." Linxy sounded almost happy at the thought of destroying that world.

"Then we will split up and attack each section and destroy it without mercy." Xaley almost smiled at that thought, "I will personally make sure each faction is cleared."

"What happens we when destroy our assigned faction?" Zen was the next to pose a question.

"Then you will assist anyone who you see needs help." The red eyed Anti-Light wanted to clear that up before something would go wrong. Thing's usually went wrong when it came to the question of the two sister's. "Don't be afraid to ask for help, the sooner we take care of the problem the better."

"Once we destroy the Gummi Garage, we will split up and destroy the courtyard. Afterwards we will meet up in the corridors and prevent escape, we can't have anyone getting out or in." The pink haired Anti-Light looked to see that everyone understood.

"So this is really it?" Death spoke up, everyone hadn't noticed his presence.

"Yes, but the real question is, are you with us?" Linxy would surely take any measure to ensure everyone made it out alive.

"Of course!" He didn't waste time answering the question, "I don't plan on stopping you, it's your plan." Smart boy.

"Then let's go." Xaley activated a magic circle that drew on the spirit energy. "Under normal circumstances this would never work, since I need a lot of human souls. However, thanks to my many souls in the past, this should be a piece of cake." Zack looked horrified as Xaley winked and began the harvesting process. "Their just souls, don't worry about it. I'll give them back when I'm done okay?" That seemed to make Zack feel better and all Xaley could do is giggle.

"Let's end this, the way it should be. Our story. Our life. Our purpose." Linxy Reinforced the magic circle with her own magic. Except, this circle required a payment only Linxy could satisfy. She took her swords and sliced her arms drawing blood, the payment for this kind of rune required a stronger substance.

The magic circle glowed so bright blinding everyone and they disappeared from the bottomless pit. The group of both Organization XIII and Anti Organization XIII reappeared where they needed to be.

"Already here huh?" Zen looked at all the Gummi Ships around, trying to decide which one's to destroy. "Hey Marlo, I think we should paint this one pink and then crash it into the castle." That brought on some laughs, a smack to Caxe and a death glare from Marloda.

"You would like that wouldn't you?" Marloda continued her death glare and Zen only laughed.

"Let's get this over with." Ari summoned his guns and began firing at every ship he could set his sights on. The bullets exploded into an array of colors that destroyed Gummi Ship after Gummi Ship.

"Done." He walked off as if it was the simplest task in the world to complete.

"Talk about awkward." Zen mumbled while the rest of the group followed Ari.

The rather large group of members arrived in the courtyard and swiftly overtook it with ease. Afterwards, the group guarded the corridors to prevent escape and entrance. It was literally impossible for anyone to get in or out without someone knowing about it.

"Who are you and what are you doing in the castle?" The familiar King of Disney Castle made himself known. It was a shame he would not be around much longer to see the new future of the world's.

"Ari. Renaku. Take care of this pest." Linxy stared right into the Kings eyes immobilized by her gaze the King was distracted. Just enough time to for Ari and Renaku to bind him according to his power level. The group cheered and Xaley was hopping up and down.

"Yeah!" Caxe was swinging his scythe around enjoying their short lived victory.

The trio of Divine Beings made sure the other residences couldn't bother them. No one said anything and no one asked, better it be left that way anyway.

"What do you want?" There was the question everyone was waiting for.

"What do we want?" Linxy started to laugh at that question. The King was obviously confused, so the silver haired sister enlightened him. "We want to be whole again. Is that too much to ask?"

"We didn't appreciate the stunt you pulled pitting us together either." Xaley actually sounded pissed off at the King.

"Wait. I don't know what you're talking about." The King was even more confused, which bothered them. "Sora said that he made sure everyone was _taken _care of. I though he meant Pete and the remaining remnants of his army." Now they were really intrigued.

"So what happened them?" April walked up to the King and looked into his eyes.

"I asked if he needed help and he said "Don't worry about Mickey. All it takes is a couple of words and they'll be turning on each other in no time" but I never understood until..." That's when it hit Ari and Renaku, when the two of them looked towards Linxy, she figured it out as well. It wasn't long before everyone figured it out.

"He wanted to make sure all traces of Nobody's and their allies were eradicated." Linxy mentally smacked herself for being a fool.

"And if the other Organization died then it would be a bonus..." The King finished the last part of the truth no one wanted to hear.

"So...all this time...and we...we could have been friend's and allies." The red eyed Anti-Light punched the wall in a bout of anger.

"If someone doesn't stop him, then there's no telling what he'll do when he finds out he's failed." The King actually sounded like he wanted to assist the group in stopping Sora.

"We have to stop Sora at all costs." Xaley opened a portal and many followed her through.

"Ari, Renaku, let's go." The two of them took their leave and the rest of them left shortly after.

"King Mickey, considering the error of my actions. I have left a compensation gift behind to cover whatever my actions caused." Linxy bowed in apology. "Second, if you want to save Sora, give him a chance to repent. Then you better come with me," the silver haired sister snapped her fingers and the two of them. faded away. However, something went wrong and many of the members were lost in the darkness of the unknown. Fighting for whatever little bit of themselves still existed.

xxx

_So, the challenge will come, but are they strong enough to defeat you I wonder? _

"There's no way in hell am I losing to these guy's." Confident? Maybe. Foolish, was more like it. He awaits the arrival of the destined and the end of where it all began.

xxx

A/N: Tried to make it interesting. Hope you like it ^^


End file.
